After Oblivion: May And Riku's Story
by twilight girl456
Summary: After Riku's battle at castle oblivion, he and May go together to help wake up Sora. I suck at summaries! Takes place after Re:CoM, and during 358/2 days.RikuxOC
1. The Road To Dawn

Chapter 1: The road to Dawn.

I turned around at the sound of footsteps. There, walking straight towards me was the king…and Riku.

They were both wearing the same black hood things that DiZ had given me.

"Riku…" I walked over to him excitedly to stand next to him. I gave him a big and happy hug first though. He happily returned the embrace before we both turned to DiZ.

"What are you making me choose now?" Riku asked him.

"Between the road to light and the road to darkness." The man answered.

Riku stayed quiet, looking back and forth between the roads.

Finally, "Neither suits me." The king looked up at Riku with a shocked expression as Riku walked away from us and past DiZ. "I'm taking the middle road."

"Do you mean the twilight road to nightfall?" DiZ asked him. Riku stopped at the front of the path.

"No. It's the road to dawn." He simply answered, glancing back at us. He looked at me with a glance.

"And you…" DiZ looked at me. "What path will you choose? The road to light or the road to darkness?"

I looked back at Riku who was only standing there. I looked between the paths, and began to think. When I finally came to a conclusion, I spoke up.

"If this were just any other case, I would choose the road to light," I smiled before continuing. "But being as it isn't any old case, I don't choose either road. I'm going with Riku." I walked over to Riku, and smiled at him. "Not only is it the road to dawn…but it's the road to a new beginning…and a new journey." I turned around and looked back at the King.

"Don't worry your majesty…I'll walk the road with him too." Mickey smiled and nodded his head.

With one last glance from behind me, we began to walk off…on the road to dawn.


	2. So where are we going?

A/N:Yay, i have all my thoughts for this story perfectly planned out, so i hope you guys will really like it! Please review!!!! As usual, i own nothing sadly T-T...excpet for my plot line and my characters.

Chapter 2: Where are we Going?

We had been walking for at least several hours, but it seemed like it had been days. We hadn't stopped for any breaks and I the lack of sleep was catching up to me. Earlier when we had started walking, Riku had explained what had happened inside that stupid castle, and how Sora had been put to sleep to get his memories back. What he had neglected to explain was where we're going.

"Riku…?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Umm….where exactly are we going?"

"Twilight Town. It shouldn't really take us long to get there if we stay on the path." Twilight Town? Well, even though I haven't been there before, it still sounds pretty decent.

"How long will it take us to get there exactly?" There was no way I was gonna walk for more than one day with out a break!

"If we keep walking, early in the morning, but if we stop and take a break, we would probably get there late in the afternoon or evening."

"Oh." That was all I said. I wanted to get there as soon as possible, but I wanted to take a break.

We continued walking in silence for another hour or so, and then I finally couldn't take it anymore!

"Riku, can we please take a short break? My legs feel like lead, and im tired. Please!!!!!! Only 5 or 10 minutes, I promise!" I got on the ground on my knees and looked at him, a pleading look on my face.

"Why? The towns just right over there." He pointed over to something in the distance and sure enough, it was the town!

"Oh…" I stood back up and dusted myself off. "Well, lets go-" Riku grabbed my arm as I was about to dart off. I looked up at him, and he looked…sad and worried.

"Riku…what's wrong?"

"I need to know….are you mad at me?" His hair covered his eyes as he looked away from me and at the ground.

I frowned slightly upon hearing his question. "No…why?"

"Because of all the things I've done…How I ignored you and Sora when you tried to help me ….the darkness….everything…."

Ventus' theme playing: (This will be considered May's theme for the time being.)

"I've done so much wrong…I've hurt other people because of it too….I'd figure that you would hate me for it…"

I put my hand on his shoulder as he continued to speak. "I refused the light when you offered it to me…and chose the darkness over it."

"Riku…I don't hate you…I could never hate you even if I tried…." he looked up at me as I spoke. "Sure, you gave into the darkness, but you overcame it. Yes, there is still some left in you, but what you have to realize is that it's yours now…along with your light. No one can control it but you and, you alone." I smiled at my words, proud of how deep I my words were.

"But…" He looked at me sadly as he spoke. "How can my light be mine if I cant even control my darkness?"

I squeezed his shoulder gently and reassuringly. "That's what friends are for. They are your light. I will do anything-no matter what it takes- to help you control your darkness. I'll be there, no matter what!" I smiled brightly at him, hoping he could understand my words.

He smiled at me, but I could still see in his eyes that he was still unsure of everything.

"Come on Riku." I tugged on his sleeve. "Lets go."

He nodded. "Right." With that being said, we both began to walk away.

"Oh, and May?" Riku said as we walked towards the town.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

* * *

"So….?" I looked around the town. It was still pretty dark outside, and empty. "Where are we supposed to go?"

"The mansion in the woods."

"Is that where Sora is?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think Mickey and DiZ will be there?" I would be happy to see the king, but I wasn't all to enthused about DiZ…he was an…odd character.

"Probably. Come on, the sooner we get there, the better." He grabbed my wrist and started to run towards the woods, dragging me along with him.

"Gahh!" I shouted as we nearly missed a tree. I didn't really like the whole idea of running around in the woods late at night…it seemed kinda scary if you ask me.

"Finally. Were here." We were standing in front of the gates of the mansion. We lingered there a little longer until Riku pulled me forward with him as he walked to the doors of the mansion and opened them.

"Eww! When do you think was the last time they dusted this place?" I coughed a little as the dust was blown in my face.

"Good, you two made it here safely!" I turned at the source of the voice, and was met with the face of the king.

"Your majesty!" I whisper shouted, knowing he didn't want anyone else to know where he was.

He smiled brightly as I ran up to him and bent down to his level to give him a nice hug. He patted my back.

I stood back up and went to stand back in my place next to Riku and let him do the talking.

"How was your trip here?" the king asked us.

"Very long and tiring. My legs feel like lead." I muttered the last part to myself quietly.

"Can you take me to see Sora now?" Riku seemed to had grown more impatient since we had first gotten here.

"Sure, but first you need to see DiZ. May, you can come and meet Namine while Riku talks to DiZ." He pointed over to the way DiZ was to Riku. "That's where you'll find him. I'll take May to meet Namine." We all went our separate ways from there. Mickey and I entered a room with these weird pod things, where there was a girl with shoulder length blonde hair sitting in a chair in front of them, a sketch pad and notebook in her lap. She looked up from it when we entered the room.

"Hello," She stood up and walked over to us. "You must be May. It's very nice to meet you. Im Namine." She smiled warmly at me, and I couldn't help but return the smile.

"It's nice to meet you too Namine."

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think? Hope you all enjoyed, and reviews are welcome!


	3. A Sleeping Friend

A/N:Yes! Chapter 3! This one was my favorite one to write so far, so i hope you guys like it ^-^! I own nothing excpet my plot and characters!

Chapter 3:A Sleeping Friend.

I walked over to where she had been earlier and looked inside the two pods. I saw Donald and Goofy, sleeping away as their memories were being put back together. I smiled upon seeing my two dear friends, knowing that they would wake up in no time.

Namine and I talked a little bit with each other until Riku and DiZ entered the room.

"You'll find him through those doors right there." DiZ pointed at the doors he was talking about, and I could only assume he was talking about Sora.

Riku nodded in response before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the room with him. The room was very white and had a very strange green lines, which I could I assume were some energy source, running to the pod that stood before us. I walked right up to it and looked at who the pod held inside.

"Sora." I looked back upon hearing Riku speak. His face showed many emotions running through his mind. I looked back in front of me to look at my dearest friend, sleeping away in the pod as he got his memory put back together. I smiled sadly at Sora, taking in his appearance. He had definitely grown since the last time I had seen him, and it was quite obvious, judging by how small his clothes looked on him now. He looked more grown up now.

Memories of Sora, Riku, Kairi and I back on the islands together popped into my head. We would always sit on the beach all day and play….it seems like it had happened years ago, when it had only been months ago.

'I wonder if we'll ever see the islands again…' I thought to myself, tears quietly falling from my eyes. I placed a hand gently on the pod in front of me.

"Sora…you fool." I heard Riku move to come stand next to me as he spoke. "Why did you do this to yourself? You promised you would take care of Kairi for me." I smiled slightly, remembering his last words to him when he had closed the doors to the realm of darkness on him.

I looked over at Riku, whose face was contorted with anger, sorrow, and a numerous amount of unreadable emotions.

"You idiot…." He whispered. "You stupid idiot!" He pounded his fists against the glass of the pod angrily, causing me to jump slightly. He slid down to his knees, placing his head against the glass, his eyes hidden from me by his hair.

He remained silent. I stood there quietly, tears falling from my eyes. I looked down at Riku, and I felt a pang go through my chest. I moved closer to him and sat down on the ground next to him.

"…." He didn't say anything.

"….You know…it seems that every time you ask him to do a job for you, he always ends up sleeping on it." I tried to lighten the mood, and I really couldn't tell if it had worked. "I know you blame yourself for this…but you have to understand that it's not your fault. He chose this because he wanted to remember everything and everyone. He chose this himself…."

"Im not worth loosing his memories over…" Riku said.

"Stop blaming yourself!" I screamed at him, anger rising inside me. "It's not your fault! Blaming yourself only makes it harder on you." tears fell down my cheeks as I spoke.

"Why shouldn't I? It's all my fault and, you know it." Riku is probably the most stubborn person that I know.

"….I blame myself for this just as much as you do…" He looked at me, shock written all over his face.

"But it's not your fault that Sora's like this!"

"My point exactly. Don't you understand? It's no ones fault that he's asleep. He chose to sleep himself. It's not like anyone forced him too. He was given the option of leaving the castle without his memories he lost, or sleeping to get them back. He chose this himself." I wrapped my arms around Riku's neck from behind, and hugged him gently.

"…." He remained silent the entire time.

"Im going to bed." I mumbled to him, standing up quietly. I glanced back down at Riku, who made no acknowledgement to what I had just said. "You should get some rest too, Riku…" I placed my hand gently on his shoulder, hoping he would get some sleep. "Good-night." I walked away from him and out of the doors, which closed behind me as I left the room. I was greeted by the faces of the King and Namine.

"How is he?" Mickey asked me.

"To be perfectly honest…I'm not quite sure how he is. He blames himself for this…but I think we should just give him some time…he'll be alright eventually." I yawned after I had spoken.

"You must be very tired. I'll show you to your room." The king said, walking a little ways in front of me, gesturing me to follow him. I smiled at him and turned to Namine.

"Good night."

"Don't worry…I'll make sure he doesn't stay in there all night. You just get some sleep, ok?" Namine said, patting my shoulder in reassurance.

"Thank you." I walked over to he king and we walked out into the foyer of the mansion.

"Your rooms are upstairs. This way." We both descended the stairs above and walked down a dark hallway, where we finally stopped in front of a door.

"This is your room. Well, you should sleep for now. Good-night May."

"Good night Mickey." He exited the room, closing the door behind him. I walked over to the bed and fell face first into it. I was so tired, and all I wanted was to sleep.

I got exactly what I asked for.


	4. Shopping and SeaSalt icecream

A/N:YAY! Chapter 4! Ok so the song I used in this chapter is one of my faves. Its Aeriths theme in Crisis core, so yea..i dont own it! As usual, i onw none of the characters, except mine, and the plot line! Enjoy ^-^ ! Oh, and the PoV changes in the midle of the chappie!

* * *

Chapter 4:Shopping For new outfits and Some Sea-Salt ice-cream.

"Hey….wake up!" Someone whispered in my ear. I figured I was only imagining it, until I felt someone poking my arm. I sleepily opened one eye, and saw Riku's face WAY to close to mine, causing me to yelp in surprise.

"Whoa, chill out! It's just me…" Riku stated calmly, placing a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down.

"Sorry…you just sorta surprised me…." I stood up and stretched my arms. "So, what's up?"

"We're going into town today to get some new clothes."

"Okay." I walked out of my room, Riku following close behind me.

"Do you want anything to eat?" He asked me as I walked to the doors of the mansion.

"I'll just get something in town." I was fixing to open the doors when I remembered what had happened last night.

"Riku…? Are you alright?" I asked, turning to glance at him.

"Yea…why wouldn't I be?"

"Well...um, last night…you were pretty upset…"

"Nah, I'm fine now, so don't worry about me!" He grinned happily at me as he opened the doors.

"Ok…."

"Well, lets go!"

* * *

"This one?"

"No."

"How about this one?"

"Ugh, god! NO!"

"Fine…how about this one then?"

"….no!"

"This-!"

"Eww…NO!"

"Ok, this one then?"

"No."

Riku sighed heavily as he placed the shirt back on the rack.

"It's just a shirt." He stated as he watched May going through the racks of shirts.

"Yes, and it looks like some one came up and drew all over it with a crayon." May bluntly put it as she looked back at him. "Look, it's just not…you. It doesn't go with your style."

"Tell me again why you had to come with me for this?"

"Because knowing you, you would just pick something random and ugly out."

"Well, if you're gonna be like that, you pick it out then." It took him a good ten seconds to register what he had just said, but he was to late.

"Alright! I will!" May gave him a smug smile, causing him to cringe at the thought of what her evil little shopping mind was planning.

"Uh, actually, on second thought, I-"

"Too late to change your mind!" She called as she disappeared into the stacks of clothing. The only time he saw her was when her brunette hair popped out from where she was. His thoughts wandered back memories of his childhood with her. He remembered the time she had gotten paint in her hair when he and Sora had been helping her paint something for her mom, and Sora said something that made him really mad, so he threw paint at him, but it May instead, and got all in her hair. Her mom had been so mad about it.

Her hair used to be down at her waist, but she had cut it to her shoulders when she was about 12. He asked why, because he liked it long. She told him because it made her look like her mother. Her parents died when she was about 7 or 8, and for awhile, she never talked at all. She was always sad…when she had finally started talking again, he had never been so happy. Her smile came back, along with her happiness.

"You seem happy about something all of the sudden." May said happily. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." He replied.

"Uh-huh, sure you weren't Riku….You do realize you're a terrible liar, right?" She smiled at him warmly. "Here. Go try these on." She shoved the clothes she had picked out for him into his arms.

He looked at them and shouted back at her. "And you said I had terrible taste…"

"Quit complaining like an old man and try them on! It'll look better once you put it on. Im gonna go find me something now." She began to look through some more clothes.

"Im NOT putting this on." Riku stated flatly.

"If you don't, when we get back to the islands, I'll tell Tidus that you were the one who put those worms in his noodles when he wasn't looking…"

"Im gonna go put this on now.." He sighed in defeat and went into the dressing rooms, while May smiled happily.

'Ah, the wonders of blackmail…'

* * *

"See what did I tell you?! You look FRICKIN AWESOME!" May exclaimed happily as Riku walked back out from the dressing rooms in his new outfit.

"Amazingly…I like it." Riku gave her an approving smile, while checking out her new outfit. (A/N: Im terrible at clothing descriptions, so im just gonna say that it's the same outfit as Aqua's from Birth By Sleep, except that the shirt it doesn't really have that turtleneck style to it. It's just like a normal tank top.)

"Well, im glad! Lets pay and get outta here!" She grabbed Riku's hand and pulled him over to the register with her.

After they had paid for everything they exited the store and wandered around the streets of Twilight Town. Everything seemed so surreal…like they were back home with all the normalness.

"Lets go up there." May said, pointing up to the clock tower.

"Ok." Riku replied, walking with her to the building, when he saw something catch his eye.

"You go ahead. I'll be there in sec, 'kay?"

"Ok, but you better not ditch me!" She warned him, while she walked up the stairs of the clock tower.

When she had finally reached the top, she was awestruck by the view she had. She walked over and sat on the edge, her knees hanging over the side. She stared out to the sky, taking in its wondrous beauty.

"Finally…God, it seems like I was walking forever!" She turned around to see Riku walking over to her, with two ice-cream bars in his hands.

She laughed at his complaint as he handed her one of the ice-cream bars, and sat down next to her.

"What flavor is it?" She asked him before trying it.

"It's called Sea-Salt ice-cream. It was the only flavor they had."

She took a bite out of it and made a face. "Ugh, it tastes salty…and really sweet!" She took another bite out of her ice cream.

Riku's thoughts were the same on it as he ate his.

"It's really nice up here." May stated, staring out to the horizon.

"Yeah…it is."

It was quiet for several more minutes until May spoke again.

"You know…the sunset here is like the one at home."

"Why do you say that?" Riku asked her. He glanced over at her, and she was smiling softly.

"Because it's just as pretty. And it's also like watching it at home too."

"How?"

"Because…we're able to watch it together. It's like when we would sit on the Paopu tree at home, and watch it at the end of the day." She closed her eyes and smiled.

Riku looked out at the horizon and looked at the sunset. He noticed she was right about how it was like watching it at home. All that was missing was their Paopu tree, the water and the beach, and Sora and Kairi. He smiled at the similarities their were to this sunset.

"You're right…its just like home."

(A flower blooming in the Slums, Aerith's theme from crisis core begins. This will be Mays theme for this chapter.)

May opened her eyes upon hearing his words. She smiled happily, thoughts of home running through her mind. She remembered when they had started building their raft, and how Riku had gotten so mad her, Sora, and Kairi for slacking off. Mostly it was her and Sora, because they had been sleeping most of the time. She remembered when she was sleeping in her hammock and how Riku had come over to her while she was resting.

Flashback~*~

"And you're just as lazy as those two over there!" May opened one eye to stare up at Riku, who had his arms crossed and was staring down at her with a smirk.

"And you're just as bossy as Tidus is." She retorted back, a smirk on her face.

He smirked at her, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Riku….what are you do-AGH!" He flipped her hammock over, causing her to fall out and onto the sand ground below.

Riku stood above her, laughing.

"Grrrr… RIKU YOU'RE GONNA PAY!!!" She shouted as she tried to grab Riku and pull him down, but he jumped out of the way. She stood up and ran after him, continuously shouting after him.

She eventually got her revenge by beating him in the race that Kairi had suggested.

That was on of the best day in her life.

End flashback~*~

"It's getting late." Riku said. He stood up from his spot and looked down at May. "We should get back."

"Yea…" She stood up from her place and followed Riku from the top of the tower.

"Riku?" May said once they had gotten down to the bottom of the tower.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the ice-cream."

He smiled at her, and together, they walked back to the mansion.

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think? Hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated and asked for!


	5. Organization,Roxas,And playing Impostor

A/N:Yay! Chapter 5!I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so i hope you guys enjoy reading it! As usual, i dont own kingodm hearts, or any of the characters T-T excpet this plot line and May.

Chapter 5: Organization, Roxas, and playing impostor.

In which May learns about Roxas, and the Organization, and plays impostor.

* * *

Riku and I were sitting down in the lab with DiZ. He had called us down here to discuss 'important matters' with us.. Riku looked extremely uncomfortable for some odd reason, but I didn't press it.

"I have called you both here to discuss something very important with you." DiZ said.

"And that would be…?" I asked.

"We face a new threat." He simply answered.

"Who?"

"A group of nobodies, called Organization XIII."

"Nobodies…?" I was very confused now…

"Yes…nobodies."

"Umm, what's a nobody?"

"When someone gets turned into a heartless, a nobody is created. They are alive, but they have no hearts." DiZ explained to me as I sat there, taking in everything.

"When you mean no hearts…you mean the type of heart that has no emotion, right?" I asked, glancing over at Riku, who nodded his head to answer my question.

Just the thought of not being able to have any emotion to feel…made me feel kinda sad.

"So…these nobodies…how are they a threat to us exactly?" I asked.

"They're planning something….we just don't know what though." Riku answered.

"But our biggest problem is only one of those nobodies." DiZ added in. "His name is Roxas…"

"And he's Sora's nobody." I swear I felt my heart stop as those words came out of Riku's mouth.

"Sora's…nobody?" I could barely speak as I registered all this.

How could Sora have a nobody?! He never turned into a heart- oh wait….It was when he went after Kairi….Now I remember.

"Yea…and just like Sora, he can wield a Keyblade." Riku said.

"Lately, the organization has been going around worlds for unknown reasons, which is why I would like you and Riku to go somewhere today." DiZ said.

"What for?" I asked.

"I want you two to follow an organization member to see if you can figure out what they're planning."

And so, DiZ continued on for several more minutes on what we had to do.

* * *

"So explain to me again why you have to where that blindfold thingy?"

"In order to use the power of darkness and keep control, I have to hide my eyes." Riku simply put it as he put his robe thingy on.

"So where are we going?" I asked him as I walked over to stand next to him.

"Some castle…come on, lets go." He opened up a portal and grabbed onto my hand, causing my stomach to do small little flips, and pulled me in with him.

* * *

"Some place this is…" May muttered to herself as the looked around.

They had appeared in front of a very large, and somewhat terrifyingly ominous castle. From the looks of it, May had no intentions of wanting to find out what lived in it.

"We're supposed to wait for the member to arrive….apparently, the mission is to eliminate a possible threat…." Riku said.

"Something tells me that we're the threat." May stated, jumping up to the roof.

Riku followed her and sat down next to her on the roof.

"So…exactly what type of threat are we portraying today?" May asked.

"We're supposed to be Organization impostors." Riku stated.

"That would explain why we have to where the coats…"

Just then, a dark portal appeared on the ground below them, and a hooded figure stepped out.

"Looks like that's our cue." May said, slipping her hood on over her head.

"I'll take care of this…" Riku said, jumping down to the ground, leaving May by herself.

~*~

I stared down at the ground for what seemed like forever, watching the Organization member and Riku fight…. But what the most big surprise was that this member could wield a Keyblade.

There was a shout and then I saw the Keyblade the member was using get knocked out of his hands by Riku. The member was on his hands and knees, and then he collapsed. I jumped down and walked over to Riku and the fallen member. Riku had knelt down as I was approaching an lifted the members hood. As I got closer, I saw the face and gasped. The face was of a girl…who looked like Kairi!

Riku had lifted part of his blindfold, and he reacted the same way and jumped back. The fallen member started to get up.

"Your face. Who are you really?" Riku asked her.

"And why do you have a Keyblade?" I added in.

She pulled down her hood to cover her face once more and looked at us with covered eyes.

"Tell me first…" She began, "Why you are dressed as one of us."

Riku stared down at her for a moment before walking towards the exit of this place. I, of course, followed after him.

"To make sure my best friend…" He meant Sora, of course, but he obviously forgot I was there, or he would've said 'our best friend.' "sleeps in peace." Riku walked over to the fallen Keyblade and pulled it out from the ground.

"I don't know who you're supposed to be. But…" he lifted the Keyblade up to look at it more closely. "you cant fight fire with sparks. This Keyblade, it's a sham-" He threw the Keyblade back to the girl. "worthless."

The Keyblade landed next to the girl, who looked back at it before speaking to us.

"My Keyblade is not a sham!" she shouted angrily at us, turning to face us. "What gives you the right to say that?"

We stood there and watched her stand back up and grab her Keyblade. She let an angry yell and headed straight towards Riku. She took a swing at him, but he was to quick to catch, so he dodged it and threw a hard punch to her back, causing her to fall face forward. Riku stood up straight, before turning towards her.

"Find a new crowd. Trust me. Those guys are bad news." The girl only laid there as he spoke. He stared at her for a moment longer before turning towards me.

"Let's go." I nodded and followed him. I stopped for a second to look at the fallen girl once more, before turning back and heading towards Riku.

"Why? You're the real sham." We both stopped as we heard her speak to us.

I heard her groan softly in pain. Riku looked like he wasn't going to say anything, but he eventually broke the silence.

"Fair enough. You could say we are…the biggest nobodies of them all." With that said, we both walked towards the gates to leave. It was silent for a moment, until I heard the girl let out a bloodcurdling, sorrow filled scream.

~*~*~*~*


	6. Star Gazing

A/N:Ah,chapter six ^-^!!! This one was a very fun one to write, and I hope you h=guys enjoy it! As usual, i dont own Kingdom Hearts T-T! Square Enix does, along with the characters. What i do own, is the plot line and idea of this story, and characters i made in it, so in your face Square! PoV change in middle of story. Enjoy!

* * *

We walked into the mansion quietly. It was already dark when we had gotten back, and I wasn't even anywhere close to being tired. It's not like I could actually do anything in this place. I noticed Riku walking up the stairs, so I followed in suite. We walked down the hall our rooms were in, and without any word coming from his mouth, he walked in his room and shut the door in my face. I stared at his door with a tinge of sadness and utter shock, before turning to my door and walking into my room, shutting my door quietly. I turned on the lights and threw off the god awful robe. I dug threw my dresser draws and pulled out my Happy bunny pajama shorts, and an oversized t-shirt on. I brushed my hair quickly, and tied it up into a messy bun.

I was very hurt by Riku slamming the door in my face like that…it hurt my feelings that I didn't even get a good-night from him. I let my thoughts ramble through, before finally opening my door and walking to the room across the hall. I stood in front of his door for what seemed like an eternity before quietly knocking on it.

When no one answered it after a while, I turned to go back to my room, but when I heard footsteps on the other side of Riku's door, I stopped and stared at his door again. I felt my insides do happy little flips as I heard him open his door.

"Yes?" He asked me.

"Ummm…can I come in?" I asked quietly.

He looked at me for a moment, before grinning his goofy grin.

"Sure!" He opened his door all the way and gestured and moved so I could get in. Unlike Riku's room back home on the islands, this room was amazingly clean and…not messy!

He closed the door behind me before going over to sit down on his bed. I awkwardly stood there, at a loss for words.

"So…what do you wanna talk about?" Riku asked me, breaking the silence. I smiled before running over to him and plopping myself onto his bed.

"I dunno! What do YOU wanna talk about?" I giggled at his expression and turned over to lay on my back, and stare up at his ceiling .

"I asked you first." Riku pointed out.

"And I asked you second." I smirked at him.

"You're the most stubborn person in the world, that I have ever met." Well, that was kinda mean…

I looked up at him and stared him straight in his sea-green eyes. "You're the stubborn one, and last time I checked, you were also really arrogant and had an oversized ego…oh wait, you still are!"

"Oh, now you're definitely gonna get it!" Before I could ask him what he meant, he reached over to me and started tickling my sides.

"No-*laugh*- stop!" I begged him, laughing my butt off, but he didn't listen to my pleas.

"Riku-" I laughed and reached my legs out and grabbed his sides and threw him onto the floor.

"Not so tough now, huh?" I grinned as I stared down at the defeated boy on the floor, who looked shocked that I had single-handedly threw him to the floor.

"Oh, you're in so much trouble now…" He started to get up, and I shrieked playfully, jumping from the bed, over to the door, and opening it. I ran out of his room, and ran to mine, shutting the door behind me.

"Hey, open the door!" Riku shouted from the other side, knocking on it in the process.

"I don't think I want to."

"Well, you don't have a choice!" He said from behind me.

"You and your stupid portal thingy." I grumbled in defeat, walking over to my bed, falling face first into it.

That's when I realized that ever since we had gotten back from our mission, Riku hadn't said one word about it.

"Hey, Riku….about today's mission…?" He seemed to tense up as I even mentioned it.

"What about it?" He asked, seriousness taking over his tone.

"Well…that girl…were you thinking the exact same thing I was thinking?"

"That depends on what exactly you were thinking…" He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes completely.

"That…that she looked a lot like Kairi…" I looked down at the floor, gloominess taking me over.

"…..Yea, she did." He so quietly, yet bluntly put it. He sounded sad.

"Im sorry." I quietly said, guilt searing through me from mentioning it.

"No, its okay. You don't need to feel bad about bringing it up." He walked over and stood in front of me. "Come on, don't be all sad…"

(Ventus' theme from Birth By Sleep begins.)

"What do you miss the most about home?" I looked up at him.

He stayed quiet for awhile, apparently thinking about it.

"I guess…I just miss everything about it. I think I miss the beach though the most. What about you?" He looked down at me.

"I think…I miss everything too. I miss a lot of things in my life."

He looked at me with a look that said continue, so I did.

* * *

"I think the thing I miss the most in my life, is my parents." May continued, a sad smile on her lips. "I remember everything that we did together. They were always telling me to be careful. I remember this one time, my dad said that you were a bad influence to me, but my mom said you were probably the best friend I could ever have."

"Why did she say that?" Riku asked her, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Because she thought you were a special kid." May simply put it. "She could tell a lot about a person, even when she didn't even know them well. It was like…she could see your heart."

May's eyes began to water, even though she smiled brightly to hide her small sadness.

"She would tell me to always have faith in not just myself…but in my friends. She told me that they were what kept your light in your heart strong."

"Are you okay?" Riku asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yea…im fine." She mumbled softly. "Can we go outside?" She asked, her mood suddenly lightening up.

"Why?" Riku asked, as he stared into her violet eyes. He then realized how pretty she actually was, not that he had never noticed it, but it was the first time he let it sink into him.

She smiled at him brightly. "So I can look at the stars!"

He looked back down at her before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room. "Well, lets go!"

* * *

Once they had stepped outside, May had gotten out of Riku's grip and ran over to a clearing of grass, and sat down. Riku stood there, watching her for awhile, until she turned to him.

"Well, don't just stand here! I didn't come out here just to watch the sky alone, Y'know?" She patted the ground next to her, signaling for him to come over, so he did.

"It sure is nice out tonight, huh?" She smiled as she stared up into the vast, star filled sky.

Riku smiled at her peacefulness before looking up to the sky himself.

'Wow…it really is nice out tonight…' He thought as he looked at the stars.

May let out a sigh as she fell back and laid into the grass, staring up at the sky.

"I remember when we would always do this back at home when we were little kids." She said as she looked at the stars.

"Yea…me too. It's been awhile since we've actually done this, huh?" He looked down at her. She smiled softly at him before continuing.

"Yea…I think the last time we actually did this was that time with Sora…that was when we saw our first shooting star." She smiled at the memory of the whole event.

They had been out practically all night staring at the star filled sky, and were just about to walk home, when Sora began shouting excitingly for them to come back and look. They had turned around, and sure enough, the three of them had seen their first shooting star.

The two friends were silent as they stared at the night sky, reminiscing things of the past. Riku fell back to lay in the grass with May, when he spoke up.

"Remember that song you would sing when we would do this at home?" Riku asked her.

May thought for a moment about what he was talking about, until she remembered. She laughed quietly.

"Yea, I remember it. Sora would always beg me to sing it while we watched the stars, and it usually ended up in him falling asleep and us carrying him home." She laughed at the memory of the number of times that had happened. "Why do you ask?"

"Could you sing it for me?"

She looked a little surprised upon hearing Riku ask such a question. "I thought you said you hated it when I sang?"

"That was only when Sora was with us, because he would fall asleep and we'd end up carrying him home." Riku defended.

May smiled at him. "Ok, for you, I'll do it." She sat up and looked up at the sky. She closed her eyes and began to quietly hum.

(humming the song make a wish)

Riku smiled brightly, letting himself sink into the sound of May's beautiful voice. He was about to close his eyes, but May abruptly stopped.

She let out a sigh, and fell back into the grass next to him once more.

"Why'd you stop?" Riku asked her.

"I don't remember the rest of the words. Besides, I came out here to look at the stars, not lull you to sleep!" She laughed happily.

The two friends stayed out there for what seemed like may more hours, looking at the stars and picking out which stars made a picture and looking for constellations.

"Lets go in. It's getting pretty late now." May said getting up from her spot in the grass and standing up.

"Yeah." Riku stood up next to her.

"Let's say we do this every night when we get a chance." May suggested as they walked back inside the mansion.

"Sure. That would be nice." Riku smiled at her as she turned to him.

"Promise?"

"Yeah…I promise."

* * *

A/N: This is probably the longest chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it, because of how long it took me ^-^! Reviews are asked for, please! I've only gotten 1 T-T!


	7. Pancakes And Training

A/N: Wow, chapter 7 ^-^! I cant believe I've gotten this far already! As usual, I own nothing, because if I suddenly did, Square would sue me for all my money, which really isn't a lot to sue me for. I only own my characters and plot line.

Chapter 7: Pancakes and Training

I went to bed pretty late, due to hanging with Riku until 3 A.M. Right after my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light! I didn't get to sleep very long, because I ended up waking up about 8 o'clock in the morning, and I really couldn't go back to sleep, so I ended up going downstairs to get something to eat.

"Hmm…lets see?" I was looking through the kitchen cabinets at what we had to eat, tapping my chin thoughtfully as I looked around. When my gaze came across the pancake mix, I felt a light bulb go off in my head. "Perfect!" I grabbed the box of pancake mix and set it out on the table, along with everything else, and turned on the stove.

Now, mind you that did everything to make 'MY' delicious, fluffy pancakes perfectly, and I had just placed them on my plate, stabbing a piece with my fork, placing it up to my mouth, ready to savor its deliciousness, when my fork was rudely grabbed by a certain silver haired boy, and placed into his mouth instead of mine.

"Mmmm, ifts fummy!" what he actually said was that it was yummy, and I could feel my anger towards Riku growing by every chew he had.

"You!" I snarled at him, causing his eyes to throw me a questioning glance, and only then to widen as I grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him towards my face so he could face the wrath of my angry eyes.

"Do you have any idea…how long…it took me….to make these! And you were the first person to take the first bite of my awesomeness cooking, which wasn't supposed to happen!" I glared at him angrily as I spoke to him, but instead of apologizing, he only smirked at me.

"Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." His smirk grew as I glared at him even harder.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your smart ass face and give me my damn fork back!" I shouted at him angrily, grabbing the fork from his hands, and pushing him away from me. I sat back down in my chair and stabbed another piece with my fork and placed it quickly in my mouth, savoring its deliciousness. I looked back over at Riku to see if he was still there, only to find him leaning in the door way, smirking at me once more.

"What?" I asked in annoyance. His smirk only grew bigger as I ate some more and more of my pancake.

"You do realize that your eating with a fork that went in my mouth, right?" I had just swallowed my last piece of pancake when he spoke.

Normally, I would be freaking out about the grossness and all, but strangely…I didn't care.

"So?…Little to late to spit my food out now." I said as I got up and walked over to the sink with my dishes.

"Can you make me something to eat?" He asked, changing the subject completely. I turned around to look at him and frowned.

"No! You can cook it yourself for trying to steal my food, and besides, you can cook already!"

"Nah, im not really hungry at all."

I ignored him and walked back upstairs to change out of my pajamas. My wonderful morning had been ruined by my best friend, who decided to grace me with his very presence by stealing my breakfast.

After I had changed and returned downstairs, DiZ had appeared from god-knows where, to speak with us.

"Today, I want you two to train together. Some of the missions I will ask you to go on require the utmost strength and ability to complete a task." He simply put it. After the mood I was in, taking my anger out on Riku seemed pretty good, seeing as he was the reason I was in such a bad mood. Oh, yes. There would be some sweet revenge! That's what I thought until,

"The training will be simply blade-on-blade, so I will not want to see any physical damage done to either of you two." Crap! There goes my revenge…

With that being said, he left me and Riku standing there.

"Well, might as well get this over with fast so we can get ice-cream afterwards." I mumbled as I walked out to the back of the mansion.

* * *

The two friends each stood across from each other at a distance from the opposite ends of the yard, blades out.

Mays Keyblade looked like an angel wing, with a pink heart for the key chain on the end. She called it Hopes Light.

"Lets do this. You ready down there?" She shouted.

"Bring it!" Riku shouted back as he got into battle stance.

"With pleasure!" With that being said, May charged forward at him with incredible speed. He dodged the attack in time, jumping behind her.

"I thought I taught you to never turn your back on the enemy." She could hear the smirk in his voice as he spoke from behind her.

He brought his blade down to her, but she easily evaded the attack, jumping in a nearby tree.

"Don't worry! I remember everything perfectly well! But do you remember your own advice and use it?" He stared around, searching for her, wondering what she meant by her question. She took her opportune moment to strike, and it worked. She tackled him from behind, knocking him onto his back.

"Apparently, you don't? Do you surrender?" She smirked down upon her best friend who claimed he never lost.

"Not quite yet!" He tried to hit her with his soul eater, but she moved out of the way of its path like it was nothing. He went at her again, but she blocked it.

Things went on like that for a good few hours, until May had finally tackled him once more and pinned him onto the ground, her foot resting on his chest and her Keyblade pointed at his face.

"Looks like I win." She smirked at him, knowing that he would want a rematch even if he was exhausted.

"Yea, whatever, just get off of me." She jumped off of him and called her withdrew her Keyblade from her hands.

"Just because you lost, doesn't mean you have to be all upset about it." May simply put it as he stood up from the ground.

"Lets go get some ice cream now." He began to walk away, and May followed him, hoping that his ice cream idea would end his sour mood.

* * *

We were now sitting up on the clock tower, eating our ice cream together. Riku had started talking to me, so I was happy that the ice cream had worked.

"You did really good today…I cant believe you actually beat me though."

I smiled to myself as I bit into my ice-cream. Even I was surprised that I had beaten him, but I wasn't telling him that. It would only add on to his already oversized ego.

I was happy that I had gotten my revenge on him for staling my breakfast, even if I didn't get my chance to beat him up. Beating him at a fight was good enough.

And I still found it in me to forgive him for putting me in a sour mood.

* * *

A/N: Man, this chapter seems pretty bad to me, but I hope you guys at least enjoyed it a little bit ^-^! Please review! I still have only one!


	8. Left Out

Chapter 8: Left Out

1 month later~*~

"You mean you're making me go so I cant watch you train him?" I couldn't believe this!

Today started out all normal and crap, and I was looking really forward to my normal training sessions with Riku, until DiZ popped up outta nowhere and told me that he needed to train Riku, in private! PRIVATE!

"The training that I will be giving him does not require your presence." Oh, now that was definitely crossing the line old man!

"You're making me leave, just so you can train him?! Why cant I stay in my room, or just hang around with Namine?"

"Because you would still try to do something foolish, knowing you."

"Fine! I'll go, but don't count on me coming back for a long time! Heck, I may not come back at all!" I threw the mansion doors open, and walked out, slamming them as hard as I could.

Now, I felt like I was totally being completely treated unfairly. I couldn't even stay in my room! It was like being a little kid again. It felt like those times where you were the only girl, and the guys would be playing something, and you would ask if you could play too, and they would be all 'You cant play! You're a girl!' and they would laugh at you and ignore you. Yep…that's what this felt like.

And I didn't like it at all.

* * *

I walked into the town, which was somewhat lively. There weren't that many people, so it felt kinda weird. I was debating on whether to get ice cream, or just continue walking, when I saw a flower cart out of the corner of my eye.

Not many people no it, but I love flowers. I think that each one has some special thing to it. Back home, I have a flower garden, and each summer and spring, Kairi and our Friend Selphie and I would gather them and sell them.

"Can I help you dear?" I looked up to see woman behind the cart, guessing she was the one that had questioned me.

"Oh, no I was just looking!" I smiled at her, and she returned the smile.

"You seem like you really like flowers." The woman smiled at me as I picked up a pot of irises.

"Yes ma'am! I absolutely love them!" She chuckled at my enthusiastic response.

"Well, since you love them so much, I was hoping if you would do me a favor."

"Sure! What is it?"

"I was wondering if you could go around selling my flowers for me today. These old bones just aren't as strong as they used to be."

The idea of pushing around the cart of flowers and selling them reminded me of home, so I couldn't help but grin happily and nod my head.

"Sure, I'll do it!"

I was gone two hours selling flowers, and boy did I make the profits! When I went and returned the cart and the money earned to the woman, she handed me the munny back.

"You take it dear. You earned it for all the hard work, plus think of it as a thank you from me for helping me today." She smiled at me.

"Oh no, I couldn't-" But before my protests could grow, she was already walking away.

I sighed and place the munny pouch in my pocket before continuing my walking around the town.

I was fixing to go get some ice-cream when I heard some kids laughing, and I saw some while I walked.

"Ha! You, play with us?!" One boy laughed as he spoke.

"Yea, you cant play! You're just a girl!" Another boy said, pointing at another child.

She was a little girl, who was wearing a cute little sundress. She had a cute little ponytail that was braided, with a little blue ribbon holding it up.

"Yea, girls cant play!" Another boy shouted out.

"Please…I just want someone to play with?" The little girl quietly spoke, looking like she was on the verge of tears.

"NO! NOW BUZZ OFF!" the older boy said, running off, followed by his friends.

The little girl sat down, and pulled her knees to her chest. The scene reminded me of something that happened to me when I was about her age.

Flashback~*~

"Hey, can I play too?" I asked a group of boys during recess at school.

"No way! You're just a girl!"

"Yea, no girls allowed!

I stamped my foot on the ground angrily. "But, that's not-"

I was cut off, because someone had pushed me down on the ground. I looked up to see the boys running off, laughing. I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest, and began to cry.

"Hey," I felt someone place a hand gently on my shoulder. "You ok?"

I looked up to see a boy about my age with sea-green eyes and silver hair. Beside him stood a boy with really spiky brown hair and sky-blue eyes. Both of them were looking down on me, concerned glances on their faces.

I wiped my eyes before nodding. "Yea, im ok."

"Listen, we were wondering if you wanted to play with us." The brown haired boy spoke up.

"Yea, you looked left out, so we thought you would want to. What do you say?" He placed a hand out in front of me, a smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile happily.

"Ok!" I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"I'm Riku!"

"And im Sora!"

"May…my name is May. It's nice to meet you Sora…Riku."

End Flashback~*~

From that day on, we became inseparable. I looked back over at the little girl, who was still crying, and walked over to her quietly.

"Hey," I kneeled down in front of her. "You ok?"

She looked up at me with watery eyes and a tearstained face.

"I saw what happened back there with those boys. It's not fair either that they wont let you play with them." She wiped her eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked as I pulled her up from the ground.

"My names May. What's yours sweetie?" I smiled at her kindly.

"My name is Mimi. Thank you for helping me up May."

"You're welcome Mimi. Listen, I got left out of some fun like you did too. I don't have any to play with either. If you want to, would you like to get some ice-cream with me?" I couldn't help but feel like we were just alike, getting left out of all the action.

She grinned at me happily. "Ok!"

"Well, lets go then!" She grabbed onto my hand, and together we went to the ice-cream stand.

* * *

"Thank you very much for the ice-cream May! It was yummy!" Mimi exclaimed happily, bringing a smile to my face.

"You're very welcome!"

"I know what should do now! You should come to my house for dinner! My mommy wouldn't mind! I think she'd like you!" Mimi smiled up at me. It was a nice offer, but it's getting kinda late, and I should be going anyway.

"That's very sweet of you Mimi, but I need to go home. I'll walk you home before I go so you can let your mom meet me so she'll know who I am if I come to eat dinner."

"Ok! Lets go! It's this way!" She grabbed my hand and began to pull me forward a little, but something didn't feel right.

I stopped moving, and stood completely still, Mimi's hand still holding onto mine. I sniffed the air silently, and immediately got hit with the strong, terrible stench of darkness. My hand gripped tighter onto Mimi's small little hand as I surveyed the area.

"May, come on! Why are you not- AHHHHH! WHAT'S THAT!?" I turned around to where she pointed behind me, and what I saw sent me into total shock.

"Heartless…" I could barely even speak as I looked around at the shadows.

"What are those monsters?!" Mimi cried, clinging onto my arm. I had to get her out of here, and fast.

"Mimi, where's your house?"

"Right over there!" She pointed to the house across from us, and I immediately darted forward, her in my arms.

"Listen, get inside, lock the doors, and whatever you do, don't come outside! Tell your mom! Stay inside! NOW GO!" She did as I instructed and ran inside, and when I heard the click of the door lock, I immediately summoned my Keyblade.

"So, you smelly Heartless decided you could show yourselves again? Well, I'm afraid that's now how it works!" With a battle cry, I charged forward, slashing my way through the swarm. But even as I slashed all of them, more and more appeared!

"What?! But how-" Just then, a shadow charged at me, and slashed my arm, leaving a large scratch.

"AHH!" It really hurt, might I add. I slashed more, and more, and more, but the more I slashed, the more appeared. My energy was going fast, and I was already on the verge of passing out, so I decided to resort to the best thing…magic.

"Time to cool you smelly freaks off! BLIZZAGA!" I shot the crystal of ice straight at them. I froze every single one of them.

"That should hold them for now." I summoned a dark portal and went back to the mansion as fast as I could.

* * *

"Very good Riku. Now lets try-"

Everyone turned to look at me as I threw the doors open as hard as I could.

"What on earth are you doing?! I thought I instructed you to-" I cut DiZ off with a loud scream.

"THERE'S A SWARM OF HEARTLESS IN TOWN! I COULDN'T HANDLE THEM BY MYSELF, OTHERWISE, I WOULD'VE BEEN KILLED! SOMEONE BETTER GET DOWN THERE NOW, BEFORE ALL HELL BREAKS-" I felt myself falling forward, and growing strangely dizzy.

"May? May, what's wrong?" I heard the sound of Riku's concerned voice coming from somewhere. I saw the floor coming closer to my face. "MAY!"

The last thing I remember was the floor and my face connecting, and then…darkness.

* * *

A/N: OOOHH! A cliffy! Hehe, sorry, but I couldn't help it! Please review, and I will update soon, I promise!


	9. May's Problem of the night

"I think she's waking up!" I heard someone exclaim.

"Unghh…." I let my eyes flutter open, and found Riku and Namine standing around me.

"Thank god you're awake." Riku said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Here, drink this." Namine handed me a glass full of water, which I happily accepted and gulped down.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up without causing myself anymore pain.

"You used a lot of energy fighting those heartless, plus you were hurt. You passed out from pure exhaustion." Namine explained to me.

Heartless….HEARTLESS!!!

"The Heartless! Someone, get up and go kill them now!" I began to panic, but Riku grabbed my arm.

"Relax…DiZ went and took care of it already." His words calmed me down some, but I was still just as nervous and paranoid.

"He said that when he got there, some were frozen and some weren't. What did you exactly do?" Namine asked as she poured me up another glass of water.

"I used magic." I croaked out weakly, leaning my head on Riku's shoulder.

"Can you tell us exactly what happened?" Namine asked, handed me another glass of water.

"I don't know exactly." I took a sip from the glass. "They just…came outta nowhere."

"Care to go into that more?" Riku asked me as he rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Like I just said, they came outta nowhere."

"Why did you try to fight so many by yourself?" Riku asked, anger in his voice.

"There was a little girl I was with. Some other kids wouldn't let her play with them, so I stepped in and hung out with her for a while. I was walking her home when it happened. They just came outta nowhere! I didn't smell them until it was too late. I told the kid to get inside with her mom and stay there. I was only trying to keep them safe." I hung my head down in sadness, with the feeling I couldn't even take on a couple of stupid shadows.

"DiZ said for me to take you down to see him after you had woken up. You feel up to it?" Riku asked.

"Sure, lets go." He helped me up from the bed and together, we went down to the lab.

* * *

"Good, you're awake." DiZ said, as Riku and I entered the room.

"Yea, so what did you want to see me about?"

"You left the fight before you could even finish it!" He yelled at me angrily, causing me to move closer to Riku.

"That's the problem! I couldn't finish it alone!" I argued back, just as angry.

"You only used simple magic to freeze them! When I got there, half of them were already un-frozen and wreaking havoc upon the town!"

"It's-" He cut me off before I could finish.

"What did, was completely foolish and irresponsible! You didn't even bother to take any down!"

"I did so! Every time I took one down, more and more popped up! They were multiplying every time like crazy! It's not my fault I couldn't finish them off! It's yours for making me go out by myself like that! If Riku had been with me, you wouldn't be yelling at me right now!" I couldn't believe he was blaming me for this.

"ENOUGH! I will not tolerate such rudeness from someone such as yourself. Get out of my presence now. You are both dismissed."

I began to walk away, but turned back one last time.

"Just to let you know, a little girl would've died if I hadn't tried to do anything at all."

I walked out of the room and back upstairs to my room, where I entered and walked over to my bed, falling face first into my pillow, where I cried my eyes out.

* * *

"Did you really have to be that harsh on her?" Riku asked after May had ran back up to her room, slamming the door, confirming that she was obviously upset.

"Her problem is simple. She is weak." DiZ said, completely ignoring Riku's question.

"Weak? She's not anywhere near weak from my point of view." The words of calling her weak hurt Riku in some way.

"She has an extreme power over her light, yet she cannot even take out any heartless with it?"

"I think it's because she hasn't had to deal with any heartless since the last incident all those months ago." Riku stated.

"From what Mickey told me, he spoke of her being one with a great connection with the light. If she wishes to prove her strength is what I'm looking for, then she'll have to show me." With that, he disappeared, leaving Riku alone.

Riku let out a sigh before going back upstairs to stand in front of May's door. He quietly knocked.

"If your Riku, you can come in." her voice, which sounded quite sad, came from the other side of the door. Riku opened it to see May laying on the bed, face first.

"May, come here." He remained by the door as she moved slightly to get up and look at him.

"No." She stared at the floor, not moving.

"May, I said come here…please?" With a loud sigh, she stood up and walked over to him.

"What?"

"Are you feeling any better?" Riku asked as he stared at her fragile little face.

She leaned her head onto his chest and listened to his heartbeat, which calmed her some. "A little. I'm really tired though."

"Well, get some more rest. I'll see you in the morning." He moved to walk away, but May kept him in her grip.

"Don't go. I need you right now. Please…"

He smiled as he went and led her to the bed and made her get in and make room for him to sleep. Both fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

Aside from that night being the night of a big fight, it was also the night that Riku realized his feelings for May.

He was in love with her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, this chapter was kinda short, but I was tired! Hope you guys liked it though, and liked it enough to review it, which is what I hope you will do! Go on, press the button!


	10. The Day In Which We Have Crazy Fun!

A/N: Im back! Haha, I never really left, but I just felt like saying that! ^-^! Im such a weirdo, but that's what makes me awesome! Any who, thanks to the peoples that have been reviewing! You guys rock! As usual, I own nothing, because if I did, things would be completely different in the game! I only own my characters and my plot line for the story, and a copy of Kingdom Hearts 2! Well….Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: The Day in Which We Have Crazy, Frickin, FUN!

The day after the argument, I was all gloomy and depressed. I only wanted to stay in bed and mope. Of course, the idea of that plan didn't go so well with Riku.

"Get outta the bed!" Riku shouted, as he attempted to pull me from it. I was clinging onto the headboard.

"NOOOOOO!!!! I WANNA STAY IN MY BED! LEMME GO!" I shouted back to him, but he still kept pulling.

"It's not healthy staying like this all day! If you don't get out now, I'll have no other choice, but to use force on you."

"You cant make me get out of this bed, no matter what you try to do!" I flipped over onto my back to stare at him, but he was gone. Oh crap….

"Riku where-" He came out of nowhere and tackled me on my back. I tried to throw a couple of punches, but he pinned my arms above my head. I looked up at him and frowned.

"I win. Now get up and lets go." He let go of my arms, and pulled me to stand up.

One of these days, he was gonna wake up bald.

* * *

"Why are we going into town?"

"Because you and I need some time to hang out and have fun."

"But what if I don't want to?"

"Too bad, because you don't get a say in it."

I stuck my tongue out at him as we walked through the town. It was a little lively besides the fact that it was just attacked, but whatever.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Riku dragged me around.

"You still remember how to play guitar, right?" he asked me out of the blue.

"Um, yea…why do you-" We abruptly stopped and I looked ahead. There was a stage and a crowd of people surrounding the stage. It took me a while to understand, until I saw a guitar on stage, and some other instruments. Then, I was able to register everything.

"You…." I practically growled at Riku as I looked at him. "You! You! Oh, no, no, no, no! I AM NOT GOING UP THERE!" I began to back away slowly, but he grabbed my arm before I could make a run for it.

"Look, you're going up there! I already signed you up, and I don't want you backing down. I think this will be good for you, so just try, ok?" I glared at him for a good while, but I finally gave in.

"Fine. I'll go, but im not happy." I walked off towards the stage and waited for them to call my name.

* * *

Im not exactly sure how long I waited, but I was almost asleep when they called my name. Some tech guy dragged me up on stage, and then walked off, leaving me standing there, gaping in front of a giganto audience.

CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Um…hi? How's everyone doing today?" Yea, I was so dead if the first thing I had to ask was how the world was doing.

I heard some people murmur "Good" in reply, and I looked around some more. I looked for Riku, but he wasn't there.

_'He signs me up for this thing without asking me, he comes along, and yet, he leaves me right before I perform! WHEN I GET MY HANDS AROUND HIS NECK, IM GONNA-'_ My thoughts were unfinished when I saw Riku walk up on the stage next to me, followed by two other kids about our age.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I shout-whispered, covering the microphone with a hand.

"Pick up the guitar, and relax. I brought some back-up players." He gave me a reassuring smile, which helped a little bit.

I picked up the guitar, and watched as everyone else got to the instruments. The boy with the red shirt and spiky hair got drums, the girl with the brown hair and pigtail braids got a tambourine, and Riku picked up the bass guitar, and stood in front of the mic next to mine. He looked at me with an "Are you ready?" look, and I nodded in response taking a deep breath. I began strumming my guitar, and began to vocalize. It grew quiet for a mere 3 seconds, until Riku started playing and the drums entered the beat.

(Soaring, From Kiki's Delivery Service, by Sydney Forrest begins)

_'My heart is ready to beat_

_I can feel the wind underneath my feet_

_Im gonna jump over the moon_

_Hands in the air waving up like a balloon_

_Im free as a bird, lost in the stars waving down to Earth_

_don't know where im gonna land_

_But you gotta wobble before you stand_

_Im soaring, all alone and on my own_

_Im soaring, and I know my heart will lead me home'_

I could feel myself growing more confident, so I took my guitar off and grabbed the mic and ran over next to Riku as he played the intro to the next verse.

_'Just look in my eyes_

_Cant you see im not the same today_

_I can see farther now_

_Step from the edge im making my own way_

_don't know where im gonna land_

_But you gotta wobble before you stand_

_Im soaring all alone and on my own_

_Im soaring and I know my heart will lead me home'_

Riku began singing along with me as we got closer to finishing.

_'And I know that I…im gonna touch the sky_

_Im soaring, all alone and on my own_

_Im soaring and I know that my heart will lead me home_

_All alone and on my own_

_Soaring, all alone and on my own_

_Im soaring all alone and on my own_

_Im soaring, all alone and on my own!'_

We finished singing, and the audience cheered and applauded. We walked off, going our own ways.

Surprisingly, I was actually glad that Riku did this.

* * *

"See, I told you that you would do fine!"

"I almost died when I couldn't find you out there! I was thinking of ways to kill you when I got off stage and found you." I bit into my ice-cream that Riku had bought me for our success.

"Well, you found me, so there!"

We sat on a bench in the sandlot, just eating our ice-cream and talking. I was planning ways of revenge on Riku, when I got an idea on what to do.

"Hey, Riku? What's that over there?" I pointed off to nothing on his other side, and he actually fell for it.

"What?" He turned away from me and I readied my ice-cream.

"Right there!" I pointed again, trying to hold in my laughter. He looked around for a second, and finally gave up.

"I don't see-" I cut him off by shoving my ice-cream in his face, and I fell off the bench, laughing uncontrollably.

"You- fell- HAHAH! For it!" I was laughing so hard, I began to cry just by looking at his ice-cream covered face.

He wiped some off that had been covering his eyes, and looked at me with a very evil glare.

"What was that for?!" Yep, he was mad.

"For making me do that back there without even telling me about it!" I stopped laughing and got up from the ground.

He didn't say anything, but he grabbed my hand and dragged me behind some buildings. He looked at me for a second, causing me to giggle at his ice-cream covered face. Yep. Revenge was indeed sweet!

"For your little ice-cream stunt back there, you have to do something for me." His aqua green eyes held a tint of mischief in them.

"Ok, what?"

He backed me up against the wall, and trapped me by putting his arms on both sides. I could feel my heart beat increase.

"Before I tell you, you have to promise me that you'll do it first." I shivered as his warm breath blew on my ear as he whispered.

Now, I probably would've pushed anyone else away, due to the crossing my line and popping my bubble of personal space, but for some reason, I found it hard to push Riku away from me. It was very…weird and nice at the same time.

I looked at his ice-cream covered face, and thought for a second about what I would do. If I say yes, then I wouldn't be able to back out, but if I said no, there was no telling what would happen.

"Knowing you," I looked into his gorgeous eyes. "You're probably going to ask something dirty, so I decline to promise you anything….for now." I reached my hand up to his face and wiped off some of the ice-cream that I had shoved in his face.

That was the moment I realized something really, really, REALLY important.

I was in love with Riku.

* * *

A/N: YES! FEELINGS FOR EACHOTHER REVEALED!!!!! This chapter was fun, but the second part is coming up in chappie eleven, and will continue off from where I stopped. Reviews are really appreciated and asked for!


	11. The Date And Questions That Want Answers

A/N: Ok, here's the next part of the previous chapter. First off, I would like to thank Angie-ange, the only person that has reviewed my story! Cupcake for you! You rock and I hope you continue reviewing and enjoying the story! Also, I'm thinking about whether I will need to change the rating to M for future chapters, so let me know what you awesome readers think in a review! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: The Date And Questions that want answers

"So what do I have to do?" I asked Riku.

"Get this ice-cream off of my face." He looked at me with an un-readable emotion in his eyes.

"You mean you just want me to wipe the ice-cream off your face?….Ok." I pulled a napkin out of my pocket, and moved to wipe it off of his face off, when he grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Riku, what're you doing?" I was beginning to grow frustrated with him.

"I didn't say 'use a napkin'."

"Well, what am I supposed to use?" I was beginning to regret even promising him something.

He smirked at me before leaning his forehead against mine. "Your tongue."

Right at that moment, I swear my heart and everything else stopped. I couldn't believe he was so dirty! But what I really couldn't believe was that I was finding myself wanting to. I wanted to kiss him.

"M-my tongue?" I squeaked out, my heart beat beating rapidly. He was teasing me….and I didn't like it.

"What do I look like, a dog?! I'll do anything for you, except that you perv! Way to make the jerk of the day award Riku, along with hurting my feelings…" I looked down at the ground, tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"I was only kidding May. Look at me." When I didn't, he gently grabbed my chin and tilted it up so I could meet his eyes. "What I really meant to say was hang out with me for the rest of the day."

I thought about this good and long. Now mind you this, that to me, it sounded a lot like an actual date, and hey, I was up to that!

"I'd love to!"

* * *

"Your check sir." the waitress said as she placed a little book on the table in front of Riku.

"Thanks." He pulled out some munny to pay for our dinner, and I took the moment he was doing that as an opportunity to look at the check…

"Riku, this was really expensive! Here, let me pay-"

"No!" He stopped me from doing anything. "I asked you out, so let me pay for it."

I didn't say anymore about it and waited as he paid.

"Look, that one looks like a rabbit, see?"

"Oh yea…Hey, look at that one! It looks like a paopu!"

"Yea, it does!"

We had been laying in the grass at the back of the mansion for at least an hour together, looking at stars, seeing what kinds of things the formed. I looked around some more at the sky before asking Riku a question that I wanted answers to.

"Riku?" I glanced over at him to see if he was awake.

"Hmm?" He grunted, not breaking his glance from the sky above.

"How come DiZ was so mad at me yesterday?"

* * *

Riku Point of view (POV):

I tensed up as the very question left her mouth. I mean, what was I supposed to tell her? I couldn't tell her that DiZ called her weak, and well…useless. That would just make her really mad and upset. I cared to much about her to hurt her like that. So, I decided to ask her a question.

"May, how come you didn't use your light to get rid of those heartless?" I knew about her control over her light, and how she was considered the princess of Light, Love, and Hope. I knew she should've been able to get rid of those heartless in a flash, but…why didn't she?

"…Like I said before…every time I killed some, more and more would pop up. I used most of my strength to fight them off." She sat up from the grass and pulled her knees to her chest.

"But…you didn't use maximum strength….why?

(_Ventus' theme begins playing)_

"Because…I promised I wouldn't." She looked up at the sky, a sad smile on her lips.

"You promised who?" I sat up next to her, awaiting an answer to my question.

"Sora…I promised Sora."

"Sora? Why?" I moved closer to her when I noticed she looked like she was gonna cry.

"When we were looking for you and Kairi, something happened. Sora was fighting this giant heartless, and couldn't do it alone, so I helped too. We couldn't win…" She looked back up at the sky as she continued. "So…I used my maximum strength of my light and destroyed it. But it almost cost me my life. It made Sora really upset that I almost died, so he made me promise to never use that much strength of light again if it was gonna cost me my life. And I promised I wouldn't."

"Sora blamed himself for not being stronger, so that's why I made that promise. And I intend on keeping." She looked at me after she had finished.

"I still don't understand though…even without using the maximum strength of your light, you still should've been able to win."

"That's another thing…When I'm surrounded by that much darkness, it weakens my energy. The more Heartless there are, the more harder it gets for me to fight by myself. What I don't get is this. How come Heartless are reappearing?"

"DiZ and I think that it's Organization XIII behind it. DiZ thinks it's part of there plan that we don't know about. Which reminds me…DiZ said he was sending us on a mission tomorrow. We should probably get some sleep."

"Ok." With a yawn coming from her, she stood up and walked alongside me. She sleepily laid her head on my shoulder, and I wrapped an arm around her.

I was just glad she didn't ask me about why DiZ is training me in private. She isn't ready to find out…Not yet, and not like this.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was supposed to be better, but it was late at night, so yea…reviews are greatly asked for! Later!


	12. Return To Castle Oblivion

Chapter 12: Mission: Return To Castle Oblivion

It was bright and early when we woke up the next day. Riku and I were going on some mission today. It was a little earlier than usual, and it was actually an hour earlier than the actual time we were supposed to wake up. I couldn't really go back to sleep, so I dressed and went down to the lab to see Namine.

"Good morning Namine." She turned around to face me as I spoke.

"Oh, good morning May." She turned back to face the pod that Sora was in. Her face seemed worried.

I walked up to stand next to her, when I heard footsteps from behind me.

"You seem to be struggling." It was DiZ. He went and stood on the other side of Namine.

When he meant struggling, I could only assume he was speaking to Namine and her piecing Sora's memory back.

"A Nobody is interfering, I think." She looked down at the ground sadly, clasping her hands together.

"A Nobody?" DiZ seemed somewhat shocked at the conclusion.

"A…Nobody?" I asked again, not believing my ears either.

"I keep trying to piece his memory back together," She began, "but what if some of the pieces got lost? There would be no way for me to finish. If that happened-and they found their way into someone else…he'd never get them back."

"Oh, I think he could do without a memory or two." DiZ concluded.

"But then he might not wake up without them!" I shot back angrily, furious that he treated it as if it weren't a big deal.

"She's right….What if he needs those memories in order to wake up?" Namine asked, worry filled in her tone. "What if they're the key?"

"Namine," DiZ began, "You're a witch who has power over Sora's memories and those connected to him. Are you seeing something I cannot?"

Namine looked back at the pod that held Sora sadly, before answering. "If his memories become her memories…she will never survive it." Namine looked back down at the ground, a sad expression reading her face.

"She?" DiZ looked down at Namine, shocked and confused by the whole situation

"…Yes…she." Namine quietly spoke, eyes still staring at the floor.

I thought about everything I was hearing for moment, that I didn't notice Riku come in to stand next to me. I glanced over at him and noticed he had a sad expression on what he was hearing. I looked back at the pod that had Sora inside it, and placed my hand on it.

_'I'll do anything to get your memories back to you. I promise.'_ I smiled to myself as I thought the idea.

"Yes…well, this is something to be concerned about, but for now, there is a mission for you two to tend to. You are both dismissed." DiZ said, walking out of the room after he had given us our orders.

"Right. Let's go May." Riku said, opening a portal in front of us.

With a quick wave to Namine and a last glance at the pod which held the sleeping Sora, I followed him inside it.

"So we're going back to Castle Oblivion?"

"Yea."

"Umm…why? I thought that place was dangerous from what you told me about it."

I had just found out where we were headed, and to be perfectly honest, I wasn't really all that…well…calm and happy with the idea of going back there. I mean, I didn't really go inside the castle, and I've really never seen it, but when I heard about what went down in it, it just sorta creeped me out.

"Because DiZ thinks that there's more information on Organization XIII in there on one of the computers. He's sending us in to get the info we need, or at least get any clues. Look, relax. I promise nothing is gonna happen while we're there."

And so, we continued our path on the way to the castle.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I really think I might've messed up. I cant exactly remember when Xion and Riku went into hiding together, and where, but I know that destiny islands was after they did, so if anyone remembers and knows where, please tell me! Reviews are greatly asked for!


	13. Character Description

Ok so I wasn't really able to describe May to you at all, so im gonna do it now.

Name: May

Age-15

Description: Light brown hair and violet eyes, height of 5'5. Very fast and flexible.

During the events of the first game, May and Sora fought together, along side Donald and Goofy to save the worlds from darkness, and find Kairi and Riku. When May learned of what had happened to Riku, it devastated her completely. She couldn't believe he had been consumed by darkness, so she made a promise to herself to do anything to get him back over to the light. She also learned she had something very special about her. She is known as the Princess of Light, Love, and Hope, due to her strong connection to the light. She, like Sora and Riku, wields a Keyblade. She is strong with her magic as well. When the doors to the Realm of Darkness were being closed with Riku and the King behind them, she made a big decision by jumping to the other side of those doors before they closed. It was her light that helped her out. She makes it her job to take care of Riku, and make sure he makes smart and right decisions, along with helping him out with trying to wake up their sleeping friend.


	14. Images Of The Past And The Plan

13. Images Of the Past and the Organizations Plans

* * *

"Wow…its big…and very…white." May commented, looking around the computer room of the abandoned castle.

"You just stand around here while I mess with the computers data system. It shouldn't take too long to find what we need." Riku said, moving over to the computer.

"I cant just stand around here…I'll die of boredom! You wouldn't want me to wither away to dust and be blown away, would you Riku?" May asked, glancing over at him, waiting for a reaction when she didn't get one, she chose a different topic.

"So I was wondering if-" She stopped mid sentence, due to a sharp pain in her head, causing her to shout in pain. "AGHHHH!"

She clutched he head and closed her eyes, hoping the pain would cease, but alas, it didn't. Images went through her head of the memories that showed Sora, Donald, and Goofy, fighting their way through, Riku's battle with his inner darkness, Marluxia and Larxene's plot to overthrow the organization, and several other people she had never heard of or seen. But one that was the most strange was the one of a woman and a boy. The woman had blue hair and sapphire eyes, along with the boy, except he had blond hair, and he looked much younger. He was asleep. The woman looked vaguely familiar to May…like someone she had met in her childhood long ago, but she couldn't place her finger on who she was. The woman looked sad, and like she was crying. The image disappeared as the pain in Mays head went down some.

"May, are you okay?" Riku asked, kneeled down on the floor next to her.

"Yea, I think I'll be- AGHHHH!" The pain shot through her head once more, and images flashed by in her head. This time, it told of the organizations plan, and it involved the thirteenth member, and some type of replica program. But what caught her attention the most, was that the black hooded figures spoke of their plans that involved using the heartless and the two items mentioned before for the one thing the group of nobodies seeked…Kingdom Hearts. Now she understood. The pain in her head completely went away, and she opened her eyes, only to be met by the worried face of Riku.

"What happened?" He asked, brushing the stray piece of hair that had fallen into her eyes.

"There were…these pictures…visions on the past events that happened here…it was strange though…there was this one that had a woman and a younger boy in them…the lady…she seemed like someone we met when we were younger…it was odd." Her eyebrows knitted together as she frowned and thought hard.

"What else did you see?" Riku asked, still kneeled down on the floor next to her.

"The organization…their plan…I saw their plan."

Riku straightened up, speaking with a serious tone. "What did you see?"

* * *

"They're using the thirteenth member and…a program that's called the replica program. The reason the Heartless have started showing up again is because of the Organization…they're the ones that are bringing out Heartless. They're using the heartless to obtain only one thing----Kingdom Hearts."

"Kingdom Hearts?" Riku asked me after I had finished, shock in his voice.

I nodded my head. "I didn't see anything else. That was all. But…there is one thing that's bothering me though."

"What?" Riku asked, pulling me back up to my feet.

"There was a female that was part of Organization XIII, right? Well, she was the only female member, correct?"

"Yea, Larxene…why does that matter though?" Riku asked, clearly confused by the change in subject.

"Last month…remember the girl you defeated at Beast's Castle?" I fixed my hair back to the way it was before I had fallen.

"Yeah, why?"

"She was wearing the coat…and she asked us why we were dressed as one of them. The replica program…it means something. And that girl has something to do with it."

"When I lifted her hood…I didn't see Kairi like you did." Riku said, barely audible to hear.

I stopped in my tracks, shocked that he had lied to me.

"I saw Sora…"

"That's enough information as I'll get. She's the interfering Nobody. We don't need to be here anymore. Lets report back to DiZ." I opened up a portal, for the both of us.

"May…I'm sorry I didn't say anything about it before. I didn't want you to worry about it."

I turned around to face him with a smile, happy that he cared about me so much.

"Don't worry! I'm not mad at you."

He smiled at me, and together, we walked through the portal, and back home.

* * *

After they left:

A black hooded figure appears, walking up to the computer. The figure takes of the hood, revealing the girl from before. She comes and seeks answers about who or what she really is. After a momentary search, she finds what she has been seeking, but what it says, causes her to break down.

She is the nobody of no one…just an imperfect replica.

She is the replica program.

* * *

"So they're using the Heartless to obtain Kingdom Hearts, huh? Hmmm…" DiZ scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"They're using the thirteenth member and something called the replica program to get it as well." I added in.

"The thirteenth member of the organization is Roxas. And just like Sora, Roxas uses a Keyblade. That would explain why we've been seeing the Heartless. They're using him to obtain Kingdom Hearts." DiZ said.

"The replica program…I know what it is." I added in.

He looked at me with a surprised look. "Oh, do you now?"

"That girl that Riku defeated last month…she's the interfering Nobody…and she is the replica program."

"Well, then, we have a very big dilemma on our hands now. Riku," DiZ turned to Riku. "You are both to find her. Go, both of you."

* * *

A/N: YEA!!!!ACTION IS COMING UP!!!! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will review (Cough-cough) it! Since I really like the people that review, have a cookie! So, im going to be posting my drawing of May when its finished so you guys can actually see what my thoughts of her. Love you guys, and keep reading!


	15. The Capture of the Interfering Nobody

Chapter 14: The capture of the interfering Nobody

"How long do you think this will take us?" I asked Riku as we left the lab.

"Not long…I'll be going after her. You're going somewhere else until I get back to you with her."

"Wait…what? You're gonna make me wait somewhere until you get back!? WHY!?" I was mad beyond mad. I couldn't believe that he was gonna make me sit out while he had all the fun.

"Yea."

"No…no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Im not gonna sit out and wait! I am going with you whether you like it or not, Riku…we're a team, and a team sticks together. Besides, you wouldn't be able to do anything without me."

"Excuse me?" I hit a nerve…hehe!

"You heard me…without me, you're pretty hopeless on finding the girl. Just admit it Riku." I leaned in right to his face, a big smirk on my face. "You're worried that something might happen to me, because you care."

His face turned as red as a tomato, and I couldn't help but giggle at the expression. Although I couldn't see his eyes, I could tell that he was glancing at me nervously from behind that stupid blindfold.

"Come on, lets just go!" I laughed and opened up a portal, grabbing onto his arm, and I pulled him in with me.

* * *

In the end, my fight to go with him was in vain, because he made me stay in Twilight Town to search for the girl. I had been searching for nearly an hour, with no luck whatsoever.

"How long does it take to find one person?!" I grumbled to myself angrily. I was about to walk into one of the tunnels, when I saw a figure, wearing the organization coat, with the hood up.

I took out the small little com-link device that DiZ had given Riku and I earlier that week.

"Riku, I found our person."

"Where?!" He practically shouted, causing me to wince.

"In underground tunnel number five in Twilight Town. What do you want me to do?"

"Talk to her."

"But what if she runs? Then all this would've been for nothing."

"Just infiltrate her till I get there, alright?"

"Fine, see you soon."

I stepped out from my spot, and into the open where I was visible to the nobody.

"Um, hello I-" She cut me off by summoning her Keyblade and pointing at me.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who wants to help you." I simply put it.

"I don't need help with anything, from anybody!"

"Listen, I-" She cut me off with shouting.

"NO!" She darted towards me, Keyblade in front of her. She swung right at me, and I dodged it, barely.

"Riku!" I dodged the another swing made towards me, "Riku, she's attacking me!"

"Then fight back!" He shouted over the com-link.

"But this was only supposed to be an infiltration mission, not a fighting one!" She swung her Keyblade at me again, and this time, I wasn't fast enough. She tore a hole into my hood.

"Hey, watch it!" I shouted at her angrily.

"May, fight back!" Riku shouted at me again over the com-link.

I was about to yell at him, but when I saw her coming at me again through mid-air, Keyblade ready to slash down upon me, I reacted and summoned mine, just in time to block the Keyblade with my own.

"Wha- a Keyblade?!" I smirked at her, and pushed her back with my Keyblade with incredible force.

"Come on, you wanted to fight, so fight!" I shouted at her, my Keyblade in a battle stance.

With a battle cry, she came at me again, trying to hit me from mid-air once more, but I blocked the attack with my light shield, causing her Keyblade to go flying into the wall of the tunnel. Of course, she ran over to it and pulled it out. She ran at me again, but instead of trying to slash down at me, she used magic.

"FIRA!"

"ARGHHH!" I let out a loud scream of pain as the ball of fire made contact with me and threw me back against the wall, knocking me down onto the ground. I struggled in pain to get up, but I found it terribly difficult. The nobody made her way over to me, and she was just about to slash her Keyblade down on me, when I saw a shadow make its way behind her, and a loud 'thump' as a gloved hand made contact with the back of her neck. She began to fall forward, unconscious, but my savior caught her and placed her onto the ground next to me.

"'Bout time you got your ass here…." I grumbled as I looked up at him. "What took you so long Riku?"

"Heartless attacked me." He simply put it as he knelt down onto the ground next to me.

"Sure, leave me here for the safety of my well being and I still end up hurt."

"Look, I said I was sorry."

"I know…." I mumbled. I managed to sit up, and made the move to stand up, which was a mistake, because I began to fall forwards some.

"Let me cure you before you go and do anymore damage to yourself." Riku ordered, holding me in his arms so I wouldn't fall.

After a minute of patience and no more pain later, I was all patched up and ready to leave.

We had finally captured the interfering Nobody.

* * *

A/N: They caught Xion at last! Hope you guys liked this chapter, and the next one will be up really soon! And don't worry, there will be more fluff in the future chapters to come.


	16. Xion, The Girl With The Memories

Chapter 15: Xion, the girl with the memories and troubling life.

"So where are we taking her?" I asked, watching as Riku threw the girl over his shoulder.

"You'll see." Was it really somewhere that I wasn't allowed to know about? If I have to go somewhere, I'd rather know where I was going than just going.

"What? You're not gonna tell me?" I looked at him in confusion.

"No…you'll see when we get there." I hate it when Riku just doesn't give me an answer of yes or no.

"Fine." I mumbled, angry that I didn't know where we were going.

"You have to close your eyes before we get there." Now, he was definitely pushing my patience!

"But, I-fine!" I closed my eyes and grabbed onto his arm, letting him pull me through the portal to wherever we were going

Several minutes later, we stepped out from the portal.

"Ok…open your eyes." I didn't need a second to think about it, and I let my eyes pop open.

When I saw where we were, I wished I had thought about it before I did open them, because what I saw was not what I had been expecting.

"Home…." I could barely manage to get the words to form, let alone come out of my mouth. I let myself fall to the ground on my knees. "We're home."

"Listen, we cant stay here…not until we finish the battles that need to be fought…and until Sora wakes up." Riku pointed out, setting the girl against a paopu tree. "I need you to help me."

I chose to ignore him, and chose to look around at my surroundings. Nothing had changed since I had last seen the place, but what I found oddly strange was that there wasn't anyone here. I smiled at the memories of me, Sora, Kairi, Riku, and our other friends Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka, how we used to always hang around on the islands together. I remember how I would always lay on the beach, look for seashells with Kairi, sword fight with Sora and Riku, jump rope with Selphie, chase after Tidus when he said something to make me mad at him, and learning how to play Blitz ball with Wakka. I remember how Sora, Riku, Kairi and I would sit on the paopu tree at the end of everyday and watch the sunset together. It seemed like it had been years ago when I had done all that stuff, but it was really only months ago…I felt tears come to my eyes as I thought through all of this.

"Y'know….it seems like we haven't been here for years…and its only been a couple of months. Now," I wiped the tears from my eyes and put on smile. "What is it that you need help with?"

Riku was quit for a moment, probably taken aback how my behavior had changed in a short period of time.

"I need you to probe her mind and find out what her name is. You think you can do it?"

Yes, you heard him correctly about the probing the mind. Namine had helped me learn how, and not to brag or anything, but im really good at it too.

"Sure. That's simple." I smiled brightly at him as he carefully held her in his arms. I gently pushed back a few black strands of hair that was in her face before gently placing my hand against her forehead. I closed my eyes and concentrated very hard, until things began to flow around inside her head, allowing me to see them.

"Her name is Xion…She's an imperfect replica that was created by Organization XIII. She's number 14 of the organization and wields a Keyblade." I concentrated more hardly on her memories that she had. I found all the memories that belonged to Sora inside her.

"I found them…the memories that belong to Sora…they're inside her." I opened my eyes to look at Riku, who hadn't moved since I had probed Xion's mind.

"Do you think she knows that they don't belong to her?"

I shook my head. "No…I don't think she does…she knows that she's nothing more than a mere replica, but the thing about her appearance is what I find odd. Those memories that are inside her, Riku…" I looked at his face. "They're the memories that Sora has of Kairi…the most important memories. That's why she looks so much like Kairi…her appearance was created from those memories that made their way inside her."

"DiZ told me because of her interactions with Roxas, Sora's nobody, are causing her to gain the appearance of Sora too."

"Namine told me that because of those memories that don't belong to her are inside of her, she wont survive it."

Just then, the sleeping Xion began to frown.

"What's happening?" Riku asked as he looked down at her.

"She's dreaming…and it isn't a dream that involves a memory that belongs to her….or Sora."

I placed my hand against her forehead once more, and let myself watch the dream. In it, was a younger Riku and a fallen organization member whom I knew of as Zexion. He began to antagonize Riku.

"Surely…you must have know this was going to happen." Zexion said, Xion, who was standing in the middle looked like Sora's nobody, Roxas.

"How would I know?!" I turned around to see Riku, walking down the bridge towards Zexion.

"Because, in your memory, you've been to a number of worlds before you came to this one." Both younger Riku and Zexion began to circle around Xion as both of their voices began to overlap.

"And of course, in those worlds, The only beings you met were the dark kind." Xion/ Roxas clutched her head as the voices overlapped. "That's all that's left in your heart: The darkest of memories." Xion grabbed her head, letting out a groan of pain. "Your memories of home are gone-every one." Xion fell to the ground, and this time, it was my turn to grab my head as I suffered through the pain as well.

"That's a lie! I remember everyone from the islands!" Xion turned back to her appearance as Riku spoke in the dream. "They're my…..my closest friends!" Xion fell over, raking on the appearance of a younger Riku, causing my head to hurt more.

"And who threw away those friends?" Zexion spoke, Riku lying on the ground, clutching his head in pain as Zexion continued his antagonizing. "Maybe it's your own actions you've forgotten. It was you who destroyed your home!" The next thing I knew, it was Sora on the ground, and I screamed in pain, ripping my hand away from Xion to clutch my own head. I opened my eyes to look at Xion and Riku.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Riku asked, talking in a fast and concerned tone

"I'll be fine…That nightmare…was horrible."

"What happened?"

"She was Roxas first, then she turned back to her normal appearance…and then….she was you…and finally…she turned into Sora." I decided to not go into the Zexion part.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"I'll be fine…once she wakes up."

* * *

A/N: Now we're getting somewhere with this story! I promise that there will be fluff soon, ok? Anyways, thanks to all of those that review, and reviews are greatly asked for and appreciated! LATER TATER'S!


	17. Remembering The Past Of May

Chapter 16: Remembering the past of May and spending time with Riku

It had been at least an hour since I had probed Xion's mind and watched her nightmare, and yet, she still hadn't woken up. I suggested the idea of probing her mind again to see what was wrong with her, but Riku begged me not to for my safety, so I couldn't help but comply with his begging. I wanted to go walk around, but I decided not to, in fear that I would be seen. Earlier, Riku and I had noticed a dark portal open up on the beach, and someone run through it. I couldn't really see who it was, but I had a gut-feeling that Riku knew who it was, but I decided not to press it. Instead, I began to wonder about the blindfold that Riku always wears when we go on missions. I didn't like it when he hid his eyes from me…it made me feel like he was hiding something from me, and god forbid that's the last thing he would do to me. You see, Riku and I have this special bond. Since the day we met and to this very day, we had always stuck together like glue. Sure, Sora and Kairi were my best friends too, but we didn't share the same bond that Riku and I do. When my parents died….Riku was always there, every single day of pain and sadness…He never left. I think, that it was during that time, that we had become so close.

My parents died in a car accident when I was 7 years old. I was playing at Riku's house when it happened, and I stayed over at his house for 2 weeks before Kairi's family took me in for awhile. I stopped being happy, and cheerful like I always am. Worst of all, I stopped talking . It really made a lot of people mad about it. I remember this one time that Tidus had started a conversation with me in hopes that I would start talking again, but when I didn't, it was the last straw for him. He lunged at me and started yelling, and luckily Wakka stopped him in time and lectured him for it. A lot of my friends strayed away from me, except Riku. He didn't go anywhere. He spent everyday with me, telling me about island legends, hanging out with me in the secret place. I remember when he told me the legend about the paopu fruit.

_Flashback~*~_

_A younger version of May picked up a star shaped object off the ground of the beach that her and Riku had been walking along. When she stopped to look at it, Riku turned around to see what she was doing._

_"Hmm…" Riku looked at her as she focused on the star object intently, causing him to chuckle a little._

_"That's called a paopu fruit." Riku said, walking over to her. She looked up at him in curiosity, wanting to hear more. It had been a couple of weeks after she started to talk again, and Riku had been helping her with her words and such._

_"P-paopu?" May stuttered, earning a goofy grin from her friend._

_"Good! You said it just perfectly!" May smiled happily._

_"Have you ever heard of the legend behind the paopu?"_

_"N-no…." Riku smiled at her before taking the fruit from her small hands._

_"They say when two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. Some day…let's share one so we can always be together, ok? Promise?"_

_"Ok….I-p-promise!"_

_End flashback~*~_

Riku had still yet to fulfill that promise, and since we were sitting under a Paopu tree, I couldn't help but get the idea of doing it right now, but it really wasn't a good time, but hey, later would probably work! I looked over to make sure Riku wasn't looking, and I quickly grabbed the star shaped fruit and stuffed it in a pocket.

"What're you doing?" SHIT!

"Uh, nothing!" I quickly smiled, hoping he wouldn't see past my lie.

"You're lying…tell me." Riku stood up and walked over to stand in front of me, leaving me no way to escape. How could he even tell I was lying? HE HAD A FREAKING BLINDFOLD COVERING HIS EYES!

"Im not lying. How would you even know if I was with that blindfold covering your eyes?"

He smirked at me, before reaching back and untying it, letting it fall to the ground below. I stared into his sea-green eyes, keeping on a straight face. His eyes wandered down to my pocket.

"What's in your pocket?" Crap…

"Nothing…"

"Really? Let me see?" Great…this is so embarrassing!

"Im telling you, there's nothing in my pocket." I looked at him with a straight face.

"If there's nothing in your pocket, then why are you getting angry about it?"

Yep…I was a goner…

"Fine…" I grumbled at him, reaching into my pocket and pulling out the paopu fruit. "Here." I thrust it into his hands before turning around to go sit down next to the sleeping Xion.

He didn't really do anything, except stare at it for awhile, before turning his gaze back to me and coming back to sit down right next to me.

"May….why'd you have a paopu fruit in your pocket?" This was going to be so embarrassing to explain…

"Because…umm well….I was hungry?" Riku looked at me with a 'the truth' look, so I cracked. "Actually…I was saving it for later…for something."

"And what would that be?"

"You never fulfilled your promise about sharing one with me." I felt my cheeks heat up, so I turned away to face the other side that didn't have Riku sitting on it.

"You remembered that?" I was shocked to hear those words come out of his mouth instead of laughter.

"Yeah….I was saving it…for later…"

He looked down at the fruit for a while, staring at it in a way of what to think to say next….he never said anything at all, and I felt really embarrassed about even picking the paopu fruit up in the first place. But when I thought that he was not going to say more, he put the fruit in his coat pocket.

"For later." He picked his blindfold off the ground and placed it back over his eyes.

I was just glad that he still wanted to share one with me….and that he never forgot.

It was quiet for another hour, and still, Xion had not woken up, which was causing me to worry a little. To calm my nerves, I decided to go for a short walk around the island. Riku had said that it was ok, and with a quick 'thank-you', I was off and about. For the first few minutes, I spent my time picking up seashells to bring back to Riku, and some for Namine to give her when we got back to Twilight Town. I stayed where Riku could see me just incase he needed anything. Eventually, I wandered a little farther off to explore, when I saw something very familiar catch my eyes. Two rocks that stood out from the ground, writing engraved on both. I walked closer, placing a hand on both.

"Mom…Dad…" I sat down on the ground in front of the tombstones, reading the engraved words.

_'Amanda Thompson, Loving mother and wife. She will never be forgotten. May the gods bless her soul.'_

_"Greg Thompson, loving father and husband. He will always be remembered by the many people whose lives he and his wife touched. May the gods bless his soul.'_

I smiled sadly as I sat there and stared at the tombstones. I remembered times that I had spent with my parents.

_Flashback~*~_

_A little girl of about the age of five sat in the front of the house with an older woman who shared the same facial features with the younger child. The were planting flowers in the yard, trying to make it look better._

_"Mommy, im tired! Are we finished yet?" The little girl asked, looking at her mother with pleading eyes._

_Her mother looked away from what she was doing and gave her child a smile. "I just finished. Lets go in and wash up first, then have some lemonade and cookies."_

_"YAY!" The little girl cheered happily, standing up and taking her mothers hand as she stood up. Together they went inside and cleaned up and had a cup of lemonade and a cookie._

_Another flashback_:

_"Daddy's home!" The same little girl squealed with excitement when she saw her father walk through the door, running towards him happily. When he saw her, he smiled with delight and chuckled at the scene as he bent down towards his daughter, and lifted her up in his arms._

_"Hey munchkin!" He called her by his nickname for her, causing her to giggle with delight. "How was school?"_

_"It was fun! Today, at recess, me Sora, and Riku played on the swings!"_

_Her father could never understand why his daughter had insisted on being best friends with those two boys, but as long as she was happy, that's all that mattered to him._

_"That's sounds like it was fun. I think I smell your moms cooking! C'mon, lets go see what she's making us!"_

_"Ok!" Together, they both walked into the kitchen for dinner._

_Another flashback:_

_"SLAPJACK!"_

_"NO! You cheated Riku! I demand a rematch!" the same little girl growled, grabbing the cards and shuffling them._

_"Fine! You're on, May!" Riku shouted._

_But just before they could start another game, the phone to Riku's house rang, and his mother ran to answer it. Her face went pale as she hung the phone back up. She quietly asked May to come into the kitchen so she could talk to her._

_That was the day that May's parents were killed._

_End flashbacks~*~_

I remember everything from the days I was with them, to the day that they died. Right now, I really wanted to cry, but I found that I had no energy to do so.

"MAY!" Riku shouted, and I immediately got up and started to run back, but not before glancing back at the two tombstones.

"Thank you….for everything." I placed to seashells on the stones and darted back over to Riku. I didn't even need an explanation for his yelling, because I already knew what was going on.

Xion was waking up.

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think? I NEED REVIEWS! Your opinions are very important! SO REVIEW! PLEASE! Just press the button -_-….


	18. Your Memories Don't Belong To You

A/N: OHMYGAWSH! I am so sorry for the not very quick update like I promised you guys! I've been really busy with school crap and some other stories, that I haven found time to write the next chapter to After Oblivion! I feel so guilty to make you guys wait T-T…but here it is! So, I really love you guys that review!

Disclaimer: Ahem, im going to have a special guest read the disclaimer today. Please welcome…Riku!

Riku: Why am I doing this again?

Me: Because I'm making you!

Riku: Why? You don't own me?

Me: No, but I own this story and, and since it's my story, I can make you do what I want, and I can even erase characters.

Riku: Whatever…

Me: *Growl* Please enjoy the story while I go beat up Riku. Later!

* * *

Chapter 16: Your Memories Don't Belong To You

I knelt down next to Riku as he held the wakening Xion in his arms. Xion's eyes slowly fluttered open, and when she saw us, she let out a small gasp before speaking.

"Are you two…" She glanced between us.

"Riku." Riku said, giving her his name.

"And May." I smiled down at her.

"We're Sora's friends." Riku added in, causing Xion's eyes to grow a little big in amazement.

"Sora?" She said, sitting up on her own now. "You two know Sora?"

"Yeah." Riku and I both answered at the same time, while getting up from the ground to stand. Riku put out a hand to help Xion up, which she took and he pulled her up easily.

"Thank you." Xion said, glancing at both me and Riku. "You saved me, but I don't know why…you did."

"I guess…" Riku began, moving away from us. "I just felt like it." I followed after him a little ways, but I stopped when I heard Xion speak to us.

"Riku, May, please…Tell me more-About Sora and that girl he's always with." Riku and I both had come to a complete stop as the question was asked.

Kairi's theme begins:

It was quiet for a few seconds before someone answered the question.

"You mean Kairi." Riku corrected her, breaking the silence.

"Kairi…" Xion repeated, putting a hand to her head. "That's right. She's the one who looks so much like me." Riku and I turned around and walked back to Xion as she hugged herself in thought.

"To Sora, she's someone very special." I nodded my head in agreement with Riku.

"It's just…" Xion began moving away from us, her back facing us. "I remember things about the two of them. But im nothing more than a puppet-something that somebody created. So why would I have…" Xion leaned herself and head against the paopu tree, "Their memories?"

Poor thing…just the way she felt about all this was terribly sad. Riku and I stared at her for a few moments before she turned back around to face us again with another question.

"Do you know where Sora is now?"

"That secret stays with us." Riku quickly answered, earning a small frown from Xion.

"Why's that?" Xion asked sadly.

"Xion…" it was my turn to finally speak. "your memories…they really belong to Sora." She straightened up as the words were spoken, and turned around to look at us.

"So you mean…im like a part of him?"

Riku and I walked forward towards her as Riku spoke.

"When his memories were scattered, some of them… found their way inside you." Xion bent over and put a hand to her head as if she were in pain as Riku continued. "Now, Sora has been put to sleep sot that we can piece together his memory."

"Except…there's one dilemma." I said, looking down at Xion.

"You cant, because part of it is inside of me." Xion said, still holding her head. "That means…he cant wake up."

"Yeah. You got it." Riku said, standing in front of Xion. "But, if you go with us to Sora right now, we could give the memories inside you back to him."

Xion remained silent for a moment before looking up at us. "So, do you hate me taking your friend away?" She asked, a small smirk on her face.

"Nah." Riku began turning away from her, and I continued for him.

"I guess…we're just sad." I finished, a sad smile playing on my lips. Xion let out a small gasp, before putting on a sad face.

"Im sorry, but…" Xion looked down at the ground below her. "I cant go with you two. It's my friends-they need me. And I need them too." Xion clenched one her hands into a fist, closing her eyes. Riku and I smiled at her, before both placing a hand on one of her shoulders, causing her to open her eyes and look up at us.

"Maybe…you should take some time and think about it." Riku concluded, giving me a chance to speak next.

"Figure out who really needs you more. And where you belong." I said, tightening my grip a little on her shoulder.

She looked up at me with those blue eyes and a confused look on her face. "How will I know…where I belong, truly?" She looked down a t the ground again, and hugged her stomach. "Im not sure I can promise you I'll come up with the right answer."

"Well, the answer you come up with can't just be right for you." Riku said.

"It has to be one that works for everybody, you and your friends and everyone else." I finished, and Riku began walking away. I looked down at Xion one last time, giving her shoulder another gentle squeeze, and followed after Riku. I heard Xion talk as we walked away.

"I'll try. Thank you, Riku, May."

* * *

A/N: I really liked writing this chapter for some reason, yet I don't have any idea why….im weird -_-! Any who, please review with good reviews. Hope you guys liked it a lot, and will continue reading and reviewing! LATER TATERS!


	19. The Day In Which May Begins To Worry

A/N: I cant believe how far I've actually gotten in this story…its my longest one I have actually written! Im so proud of myself! So keep on reviewing and stuff…and I really would like to see some more, good reviews please, just so I know how everyone thinks about it. To the story!

* * *

Chapter 17:The Day in Which May Begins to Worry about things

"Once again, you're making me go into town…alone…again?" I looked at DiZ with an 'are you serious?' face.

"Riku will meet up with you in a short while. Today's training will not take too long, as it did last time."

With a very loud and annoyed sigh, I began walking towards the front door to the mansion. "Fine. See 'ya Riku!" With that said, I opened the doors, and walked out, being sure to slam them shut as loud as possible.

Now you're probably wondering if im mad…..HELL YES IM MAD! I hate it when I go alone! It freaks me out! Besides, from the looks of it, there really isn't anything fun to do in town today. I might as well tell you what has been bothering me lately instead of being bored. The thing that has been bothering me…Riku. It's been about two weeks since we had spoken to Xion, and lately, he hasn't been acting quite the same. He goes off on his own a lot now, and when I ask to go with him, he tells me to stay at the mansion. I cant help but get the feeling that he is hiding something from me, and that isn't something that I like. And now, instead of taking his blindfold off when he isn't really doing anything that needs it, he never takes it off now…at all. No one will tell me what's going on exactly with him, so I worry everyday instead. He still acts the way he does when he's around me, except he wont take me anywhere or take off that blindfold. Now, lets talk about me. I guess I feel the same, but I've gotten stronger with my light powers, which has made me very happy. I really don't have anything else to say, so I guess I'll just go sit up at the top of the clock tower.

* * *

I feel so guilty. I think May is mad at me for not letting her go anywhere with me. I just cant let her find out what's happening to me…not like this…not yet. I just got finished training with DiZ, and im heading over to the clock tower.

* * *

"Hey, I thought I'd find you here!" I turned around to see Riku walking over to me. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Well, where else would I be. It's not like there's anywhere else to go."

He frowned at this. "You make it sound like you don't have a choice or something."

I scoffed at this as he took his seat next to me. "That's what it feels like."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because it's true." I stared out to the sky, watching the clouds roll by.

"How so?"

"Because I cant really get a say in anything anymore, that's why!" I shouted angrily, aggravated that he wouldn't quit persisting the question.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because every damn time DiZ trains you, I have to leave. I cant just go outside in the front while you two are in the back. Riku, I cant even go upstairs in my room!"

"Look, DiZ is just-" I cut him off.

**"DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND DEFEND HIM RIKU!"**

**"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE WITH SOMEONE EVERYTIME?"**

**"BECAUSE IM DAMN SCARED THAT'S WHY!"**

I was breathing heavily, due to all my shouting, and my breathing was the only thing that was disturbing the silence.

"Why…why are you scared?" Riku asked with concern in his voice.

I wanted to ignore his question and break down and cry to my hearts content, but I couldn't stop yelling. "Im scared because I don't know what's going on anymore! You keep hiding something from me, and I want to know!" I began to sob uncontrollably, burying my face into my hands. I hadn't exactly planned to confront him like that.

"…" He remained silent as I cried, probably just sitting there.

I spoke up after I had stopped sobbing. "Riku…what is it that you don't want to tell me?"

I looked over at him to find him looking nervous and paranoid. He tensed up under my gaze, even though he couldn't tell I was looking at him.

"I-I'm sorry." He muttered out.

I was fixing to ask him what he was exactly sorry for, when he got up and walked away. Without a goodbye…and without a reason.

Now, I am truly beginning to worry.

* * *

A/N: Ok, im sorry if it was too short, but I ran out of ideas of the ending, so…yea. Reviews are greatly appreciated and asked for!


	20. Hide and Seek with a twist of capture

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with other things. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 18: Hide and Seek, with a twist of capture the impostor.

Day 297-Contact-

It's been a week since Riku and I had talked since the clock tower. I've tried to make small conversations with him, but he ignores me or just leaves before I get a chance to say anything. I feel guilty. And…broken. Lately, we've been helping Xion. Well, when I mean 'we', I mean Riku. I just tag along and remain quiet. I'm not really sure what they do, but I really cant find it in me to actually care. Apparently, Organization XIII has clues that we've been in Castle Oblivion. They're probably sending in members to check now. Today, I get to sit around and keep watch to make sure none of the other members come here, looking for Xion. If we do see any, we're supposed to get them to chase us around, and get them off any leads that could get Xion found. To me, I just find this pretty pointless. Riku and I are just sitting up here, in our stupid organization coats, keeping an eye on the wandering Xion. I don't understand what she is doing out there in the open, if she's not supposed to get caught. We were sitting on a roof-top that overlooked the alley way, where Xion was currently headed.

That's when I saw to people; a boy with blonde hair, who was Roxas, and another boy with spiky red hair. And to top it all off, Xion walked right in where they could see her, or, should I say, her hooded figure. And just to top it off, they actually saw her.

"Who's there?" the red head exclaimed, turning to see who had appeared. That's when I noticed Riku was down there with her. I hadn't even noticed that he had disappeared. Roxas turned to look at the two.

"Xion?" Roxas asked as his eyes landed on Xion's hooded self.

Xion said nothing, except turned her gaze towards the ground in a guilty way, before turning around and opening a dark portal, and walking in, leaving Riku and the other two on the ground.

"Xion, wait!" Roxas exclaimed as she disappeared through the portal, running towards it.

Riku quietly walked in front of the still open portal, blocking it so Roxas couldn't run in after Xion. Roxas stopped in front of Riku as the portal closed behind him, an angry look on his face.

"Rrgh… Get out of the way!" Roxas yelled.

"….." Was all that came from Riku, before he dashed off.

"Hey!" Roxas shouted after him, taking off after him.

"Roxas, wait up!" The red head shouted after the blonde, taking off after him.

I got up from my spot, and jumped from roof top to roof top, following the three, until they hit the underground tunnels, where I jumped off the roof, and in after them, being sure to that they didn't see me. I watched and followed as they ran around after Riku, stopping as the came to the closed gate, that somehow magically opened, allowing Riku to pass through, and run down the stairs to the lowest tunnel.

"Wait!" Roxas shouted after him, both guys following in after him, me close behind. When I got in, Roxas and the red-head were fighting off some Dire Plants that Riku probably summoned as a distraction. I quickly ran by, going unnoticed and down the next tunnel, where I found Riku standing.

"What're you gonna do?" I asked him, listening for the sound of the other two's footsteps coming towards us.

"Make sure they cant find any leads that could lead them to Xion. Go wait down there." He said quickly, pushing me a little as the sound of footsteps came closer. And so, I did, and listened to the fighting that went on for several minutes, until Riku appeared next to me, quickly opening up a portal for us and dragging us in before we could get caught, hiding us a few feet away in the same tunnel so we could listen in.

"I thought the impostor was sighted in Castle Oblivion! What's he doing here?" I heard the red head exclaim.

"Xion…" Roxas said, sounding extremely gloomy.

"Ain't no way that was Xion!" The red exclaimed in objection.

"The other one was. The one who escaped before." Damn…Roxas knew.

I listened in as I stood against the wall, Xion next to me, and Riku walking up to us shortly afterwards as we heard them go on into their own conversation. The one thing that made my heart hurt, was what Roxas asked himself.

"But…I don't get it. Why would she run from me?"

Riku walked up closer to us, stopping and taking off his hood. We both looked down at a sad looking Xion, when Riku asked her the big question.

"You want to go back?"

Xion looked away from us, and at the ground with a sad expression.

"….." She said nothing, and turned to look at the two from the corner. I figured out who the friends she had been talking about before were.

She didn't answer us. She only walked away, and opened a portal, where she disappeared to god knows where.

Riku and I walked back to the mansion in silence together. I'm not sure what he was thinking about, but my heart began to hurt at the one thought that I had been avoiding the entire week since our argument.

_'Does Riku hate me?'_

The very thought of it is a painful, heart wrenching one. I'd rather die, than to hear that come form his mouth.

"R-Riku?" I stuttered out, nervous about talking to him.

"Hmmm?"

_'Gulp'_ "D-Do you H-ha-Hate me?" I stuttered, practically choking on my own words. He stopped as I asked, and so did I.

Silence…that's all that there was between us. Just a long, painful, heart-wrenching silence. And for the first time in a long time, I was scared-no- terrified. When he didn't say anything, I spoke up.

"Im sorry for yelling at you. I should've just not said anything about it. I'm sorry, and if you hate me, I understand." I walked fast and past him, only to be pulled back.

"Wha-?" Riku had a grip on my wrist, that was so tight, that I couldn't even run off if I tried.

"May…I don't hate you. I could never hate you, even if tried. Im sorry for not telling you anything, and not talking to you any this week. But…I cant tell you what's going on with me…not now. Just try and understand, ok?"

I nodded my head, and his grip was released, and moved to my hand, wear he took it gently, and held it as we walked back home together.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it!


	21. Xion's Capture

A/N: I am sorry for not updating in so long! I've been working on some other projects, because I was suffering writers block with this one. But now, I am back! I am not sure how many chapters this story will be, because I really never planned it out! Ooops! I am looking to go to about maybe 30 or 28 chapters, but don't worry, because I have special plans for this story! Any who, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter enough to give me some reviews *cough-cough, which I don't have a whole lot of, cough*. Well….ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter19: Xion's Capture

Day 298-Fracture-

We don't know where Xion disappeared off to, but we figure she's ok. Right now, I'm walking around the town, alone. Riku is back at the mansion, sleeping off yesterdays hard work. The town is really empty today, which is very odd for Twilight Town. I was walking around the entrance to the woods, when I heard someone talking.

"I know that was Xion I saw yesterday." I recognized that voice. I crept along the wall and peeked my head around the corner to see who it was.

It was Roxas, looking as glum as ever as I listened in.

"But…who was the guy with her?" He asked himself, shaking his head. "Why didn't she try to get away from him?" I knew he was talking about Riku.

I looked away and up at the building in front of me, where my eyes almost fell out of their sockets as they landed on Xion at the top of the building.

"Huh? Hey!" I heard Roxas shout, figuring out that he saw her too.

_'Dammit Xion, what are you doing?' _I mentally screamed when I saw her dart off after Roxas shouted up to her.

"Wait!" I saw Roxas run off past me, not even noticing I was there. I was about to run off after both of them, when I was hit with the stench of darkness.

"Heartless…" I muttered, taking in my surroundings of several Scarlet Tangos and Storm Bombs. I summoned my Keyblade. "I don't have time for you!" I shouted, lunging at them, and slashing my way through, and darting off once more after the two. I watched from a distance as Roxas tried to attack Xion poorly. She dodged every hit, only getting hit a few times. She would teleport to a different part of the Tram Common, leaving Roxas behind to fight Heartless.

I did my best to follow after them, but I kept getting stuck with weak Heartless. Finally, I subjected to jumping up to a roof-top, following Roxas as he followed Xion, but that didn't work out so well as I thought it would. They just disappeared from my sight, making jump back to the ground, and start running after them again. I saw Roxas follow Xion into an enclosed alleyway, and jumped over to the nearest roof to see what would happen. Roxas stopped when he got close to her and stared at her back for a while. He stood there for minute, before she took off her hood, and turned around to face him.

"Xion." I heard Roxas say, shocked that he had been chasing her around the entire time. I watched as he made his way over to her. "Where have you been? Axel and I have been looking all over for you." I assumed Axel was the other guy that Roxas had been with yesterday.

"You have?" Xion asked, her facial expression turning into a guilty one. "Sorry."

"Let's go home." Roxas said, a small smile on his face. "If you come back voluntarily, Saix will let all this drop. He has to." Roxas said. I noticed someone else on the other roof-top across from me. It was Axel, listening in on Xion and Roxas' conversation intently. I was pretty positive he saw me, but I decided not to act against it. I turned my focus back to Roxas and Xion, noticing she looked even more glum than before.

"I don't care what he said to you. I'll be there." I smiled at how Roxas was such a good friend. "Me and Axel will make sure-" He put a hand out to reach for Xion, but she flinched back from it, causing Roxas to gasp at her actions.

Xion looked down and shook her head. "I really cant."

Roxas looked at her, completely confused. "Why not?" He reached for her again. "Come on…" She flinched back from his had again. It was silent for a few minutes, and Roxas put his hand back to his side in defeat. Xion looked down in thought and sadness for a moment, before turning her glance away and began to walk off.

"Wait!" Roxas shouted reaching for her again, and succeeding by grabbing her wrist, pulling her to a stop.

Roxas looked at her in a confused way, probably wondering why she was running from him. Then, Xion did something that I never expected that she would do. She summoned her Keyblade. Roxas gasped, and let her wrist slip out of his grasp, standing still and staring at the Keyblade that was pointed at him. No one did anything….that is, until a Chakram came flying out of nowhere, and practically killed Xion, who thankfully blocked it with her Keyblade, causing the thing to go flying and get stuck into the earth. It disappeared in flames as the owner came near.

"Well, hello there…Xion." It was Axel. Roxas turned to look at Axel, completely confused. Xion darted towards Axel, Keyblade in hand, causing Roxas to panic. "No, wait!"

I gasped as Xion almost chopped Axel in half. He ducked the attack in time and summoned his Chakrams, throwing them at Xion. I growled to myself before summoning my own Keyblade, pulling up my coats hood, and jumping down from my spot on the roof. Roxas watched helplessly as his two friends went back and forth, fighting. I saw a Chakram come my way, putting my Keyblade in front of me to block it. The fighting stopped, and Axel stood in his place. Xion darted towards him, ready to chop him up. I ran out and in front of them, while Roxas shouted.

"Stop!" I put my Keyblade out in front of me, letting it hit Xion's, causing her to stop from my block, and Roxas shouting. Before I could for her to run, Axel came out of nowhere and sent me flying out of the way with a strong kick, leaving Xion to turn around to look. I looked up just in time to see Axel to knock her out, and catch her unconscious form, her Keyblade falling to the ground and disappearing.

"Ngh…No!" I shouted, trying to stand up, only to fall back to the ground.

"Xion…" I heard Roxas say, and saw him dart towards Axel as he picked Xion up and heaved her over his shoulder. He looked back over at Roxas before disappearing into a dark portal, leaving Roxas alone, along with me. Roxas ignored me, and opened up a portal of his own, running in and leaving me, injured and weak, behind.

I pulled my com-link from my pocket. "R-Riku, you awake?" I said, trying my best to breath. Axel had knocked the wind out of me when he had kicked me.

_"May, where are you? You sound like you're hurt."_ Riku said, his voice worried.

"Im at the Tram Common…in one of the enclosed alleyways. I got hit…pretty bad….I need you to come get me." I laid on my back, staring up at the sky.

_"Im on my way."_

I'm not sure how long I laid there, staring up at the sky. It wasn't very long until I heard footsteps running toward me.

"May!" I turned my head to see Riku running towards me. "Are you ok?" Riku said, glancing nervously at my limp form.

"How bad is it? "I asked as he looked. When he pulled my coat off, he grimaced at the sight. "That bad, huh?" I asked, a small chuckle coming from me.

"Did you get hit in the head?" He asked, carefully lifting me up in his arms.

"I got thrown into a wall. I pretty much got hit everywhere." I pointed out as he opened up a portal back to the mansion.

"What were you doing?" Riku asked as we walked through.

"Xion…they caught Xion!" I remembered, panicking slightly.

He was silent for a moment before asking me again. "What were you trying top do?"

"I was trying to stop Xion from doing something stupid. He came out of nowhere, and just knocked me out of the way." I explained the entire story as we walked through the doors of the mansion, and upstairs to my room, where he carefully laid me on the bed, quickly casting cure over me to heal my injuries.

"You just rest. I'll be right here." I heard Riku say, before I drifted off into a nice and calm sleep.

* * *

A/N: Bring on the reviews!


	22. Odd Dreams

Chapter 20: Odd Dreams

Day 299-Sora-

There are two men wearing the Organizations coat. They're in a big white room that has 13 chairs. They are discussing something.

"Are you certain we've taken suitable measures with Xion and Roxas?" The man with blue hair asks.

"I will admit, Xion has strayed from our original designs." The other man begins. "But this unpredictable behavior is proving to have an interesting side effect."

"Really?" the blue haired one asks.

"We wanted the Key." _Key…what Key?_ "Xion's exposure to Roxas effected a transfer of its power, just as we had hoped. Had things stopped there, Xion would have been an equivocal success. But then, through Roxas, Sora himself began to shape "it" into "her", giving Xion a sense of identity."_ What do they mean, shape? Why are they talking about Sora? _"I was ready to scrap the whole project…" _What project? What're they talking about?_ "Then it occurred to me: Xion is keeping Sora's memories trapped by claiming them as her own." _Trapped? _"Keeping her close to Roxas will prevent Sora from ever waking." _NO!_

The blue haired man begins to speak. "I see. And what do you want to do about the impostors in black?"

"Those gadflies? See that they stay away from Roxas. They only pose a threat if their buzzing reaches Xion's ears."

"Then we are back on track." _Back on track…Back on track of what? _

Next thing that I see, is Xion, sitting in what appears to be a bedroom inside the Organizations stronghold.

"Riku, May, what should I do?"

A bright light consumes the scene, and then…everything is dark.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, taking note that it was night. Carefully, I sat up in the bed to look around.

"You're awake." I turned my head to the direction the voice came from, and saw Riku walk over towards me.

I stretched my arms with a loud yawn. "How long was I asleep?"

"Almost two days. We thought that you were never gonna wake up." Riku said, taking a seat next to me on my bed. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I saw two organization members…they were talking about Xion and Roxas. They said that Xion is keeping Sora's memories trapped by claiming them as hers….and that keeping her close to Roxas will prevent Sora from waking up…ever." I explained, earning a very long silence between the both of us.

"Is there any way we can bust Xion out?" I asked after our long silence.

Riku shook his head. "There isn't anything we can do, at least until she comes back to Twilight Town alone, which seems very unlikely. Now then," Riku began, standing up and holding a hand out for me. "You must be hungry. Lets get you something to eat."

Day 300- Shutdown-

I've known for awhile that I like Riku as more than a friend, but…im having trouble admitting those feelings. Namine said I should just tell him straight, but even that seems scary. But im gonna go through with it, soon. Other than that, I've been having weird dreams lately. They're ones that have these three friends in them. And…they kinda remind me of Sora, Riku, and I. Kairi is our friend too, but these three only remind me of us, excluding Kairi, which im not being mean about. Any way, they have this special bond with the light, but…I don't know their names, and who they are. I don't even know why I am having dreams about them.

Im not even sure what's exactly wrong with me.

"So, what are we going to kill today?"

"A Darkside heartless in Beasts Castle." Riku said as he opened up a portal to the said location. "Are you sure you feel up to this?"

"Riku, I feel much better! I'm perfectly capable of fighting today." May reassured, putting on a smile.

"Ok, lets go." Together, the tow walked through the portal to the Beasts Castle, and ended up inside the ballroom.

"Is this where it's supposed to be?" May asked, taking a double glance around her. "Because I don't see anything…"

"I smell it…the stench of darkness." Riku pointed out.

"But…is it in here, though?" May asked again. She turned around to say something else, when she immediately shouted. "LOOK OUT!" She knocked Riku and herself out of the way, just in time to miss the giant hand of the Darkside that almost crushed the two. "I think I find it."

Riku summoned the Way to The Dawn, and took off to start the battle leaving May behind. Quickly, she summoned Hopes Light, and let out a battle cry before following in suite.

* * *

Riku began to use magic on the ugly thing, which, is quite ugly mind you, while I slashed at it. Every time it hit the ground, it created this dark whirlpool, and shadows would pop up all over the place.

"This thing is beginning to get on my nerves!" I shouted over to Riku as I slashed a Shadow in half.

Riku was using Dark Aura on the thing, hoping to lower its HP, but strangely enough, it wouldn't die. I used Blizzaga magic on it, freezing one of its arms for a few seconds, but it didn't do enough damage. I darted forward to hit it again, but I was knocked backwards to the ground by a floating ball of darkness.

"May!" Riku shouted as he saw me hit the ground.

I quickly stood back up, ignoring any pain that I felt, and praising the adrenaline rush I was having.

"Hey, Riku! **LIMIT BREAK TIME!" **He nodded in agreement, and I readied myself, before darting forward. **"ETERNAL SESSION!"**

Riku and I jumped next to each other, and began to repeatedly hit the Darkside, over and over. Then, we went back on the ground, and used our move, Dark cannon.

**"MASTER HEARTS!" **Our Keyblades turned into a circle of many swords, and we began to move around in a circular motion, slashing at the enemy, going back and forth between row different moves, known as Master Hearts and XIII Blades, until the final part of the Limit Break was up.

"Let's finish this! Riku!" I shouted, Riku nodding that he was ready, and we both threw our Keyblades up into the air. "All's End!"

"Gotta use it all!" Both of our Keyblades faced each other and began to glow, creating a big sphere of light energy, and sucking in all the Heartless and beating them with light and dark energy. After a big finish of light, our Keyblades fell out of the air, and we both dashed to them, catching them mid-air and knocking our fists together in a fist pound.

All the shadows were gone, except for the Darkside. I still felt the adrenaline pumping through my veins, and with a loud battle cry, I dashed forward and sliced my Keyblade right through the giant heartless, and landed on my feet gracefully. The heartless dissipated, and it's heart flew up into the sky. I made my way back over to Riku, who had already opened up a portal back to the mansion.

We had completed our task.

* * *

"What do you mean that his memory has stopped!"

Namine flinched at the sound and sight of the angry and tired May. She was now telling Riku and May about the complete stop of their sleeping friends memory.

"I mean that it has stopped. Unless something is done, he'll never wake from his slumber." Namine explained sadly, a small frown playing on her face.

DiZ stood still for a moment, before speaking and breaking the silence that had found its way into the room.

"Then so be it. The gloves must come off." Everyone else turned to look at DiZ, except for Riku.

"But…what'll happen to…" Namine began, only to stop.

"What'll happen to Xion?" May finished, whispering quietly.

"Those Nobodies had no business existing in the first place- as you know fully well, Namine." DiZ said.

Namine looked down to the ground sadly. "Yes…"

May looked at the pod in front of them, before turning on her heel, and walking out of the room, making sure she didn't let any of her tears fall until she had gotten far away enough. She walked to her room, being sure to grab an icepack for her stinging arm, and a box of tissues.

* * *

A/N: Ok, gimme some reviews! PLEASE! Continuation of this chapter will be in the next one.


	23. Trapped In a Nightmare

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I had to retype this on my laptop because my computers internet connection isn't really working because it suffered from a virus recently! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 21: Trapped in a Nightmare!

It had been around 8:00 in the morning when Riku had woken up to the sounds of muffled crying coming from May's room. Quietly, he made his way out his room, and to hers, opening the door to see what was wrong. May was laying in her bed, tossing and turning.

'_Probably having a bad dream…' _Riku mentally said, making his way over to the occupied bed.

"May, wake up." Riku said, shaking said girls shoulders a bit to snap her out of the dream world and back to reality. Only, she didn't stop her whimpering and turning. "May, c'mon! Snap out of it!" Riku said a bit louder, shaking both of her shoulders a bit more.

"No! Don't touch me!" May cried out, thrashing her arms, one almost hitting Riku square in the face. Luckily, he caught it just before it made contact with his face.

"May! What's-" He stopped mid sentence when a familiar and awful stench hit his nose as he held May's arm in his grip. It was then that he noticed a large dark spot on he arm that looked much like a bruise, but when he could sense the darkness coming from it, he knew that it was no ordinary bruise.

Backing away from the bed and running out f the room, he ran downstairs to the basement.

"Namine!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Namine's eyebrows furrowed together as Riku showed her the mark on May's arm. The girl continued thrashing about in her sleep and whimpering, making Namine curious as to what the girl was exactly dreaming about.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Riku asked, holding down May's arms as they began to thrash around again.

"She appears to be trapped inside her dream. Did she get hit by any Heartless yesterday?"

Riku nodded his head. "Yeah, right in this arm. I asked her if she was alright, and she said she was. She even looked alright."

"Because of her strong connection to the light, the darkness that she got hit with is trapping her inside her dream. It must've brought back some bad memories she had done a good job at keeping hidden."

May cried out again, her face contorting into one of pain. "No! No!"

Riku winced at the sight and sound. "Namine, can you get her out of there?"

Namine shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid I don't know how to do that. As long as she is surrounded by darkness in her sleep, she wont be able to wake up on her own. But…" Namine said, looking up at Riku. "Maybe you can help her."

Riku's face twisted into one of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"It's simple: All you have to do is focus on May, and focus your mind on the darkness trapping her. Once inside her mind, all you'd have to do is find her subconscious persona, and get her to focus on you. Basically, you'd be helping her fight off the darkness, and get back to the light. Then she should wake up, and that mark on her arm should be gone."

"I'll do it!"

Namine nodded her head. "Hold onto her hand, and focus on her, and on the darkness surrounding her. Close your eyes…and focus."Riku did as Namine instructed, and let his mind focus solely on May and the darkness. After a few seconds, he found himself inside her on mind, where the darkness was the strongest.

"Hang on, May. I'm coming."

* * *

I felt cold and empty as I sat there, helplessly watching the scene in front of me go on. It was a memory of me, Sora, Riku, and Kairi watching the sunset, only, I wasn't there like I remembered. I had tried tapping on their shoulders, but they didn't even notice me. When they had gotten up and began to walk back, Riku walked straight through me….It was like I was a ghost.

The next scene had been one that I never saw, but I knew what it was when I saw the familiar car that had been my parents.

"No! Please, don't make me watch this!" And then, I saw the car get hit, and thrown to the side of the road. **"NO!"**

More and more terrible memories that I had kept buried inside me popped up and wouldn't go away. All of the pain and sadness was giving me a headache.

**"MAKE IT STOP!" **I screamed, clutching my head in my hands as I watched more and more things that I wished not to remember. **"MAKE IT GO AWAY!"**

'_You're nothing but a pathetic and lonely little girl. Even your friends don't like you anymore.'_

**"SHUT-UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

The voice laughed darkly and continued taunting me as I sat there, crying and holding onto my head as my headache grew worse and worse.

'_Admit it…You're all alone, without anyone to care and love you. Face it: All you are, is an empty puppet.'_

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **I cried out. "I have my friends! They've always been there! They love me and care about me!"

'_If they really loved you enough to care about you, don't you think that they would've already made all this pain go away?'_

**"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME!"** I fell over and curled up into a ball, continuing to hold my head, and cry as the pain worsened.

'_My friends…Riku…Someone….help me….please!' _I pleaded inside my head. _'Riku….help me! Please Riku!'_

"May!"

I recognized Riku's voice, and I felt my heart skip a beat as I hear him and saw him running towards me. My happiness was immediately cut short as my head began to hurt even more. **"AGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RIKU HELP ME!"**

'_No one can help you anymore.' _The voice said

"Riku….Please…Help me!"

"May…" Riku knelt down beside me, and pulled me into his arms. "May, you have to listen to me. The darkness is trapping you inside your mind. It's making you suffer. You have to fight it!"

I whimpered again as more pain shot through me. "But…I cant! It's just too strong!"

"No, it's not! Don't give up and give into it! Fight it off! Unlock your happiest memories and fight it off with those!"

"M-my happiest memories?" I asked, ignoring the pain searing through me.

"The light in those memories will conquer over the darkness! Fight it, May…"

"Riku, help me…please!" I begged as I tried to open up my thoughts.

He clutched my hand, and gripped it firmly. "I'm right here. I'll be right here with you."

I opened my thoughts, and let them fly through my head. My memories of the island, my parents, my meeting with Donald and Goofy, my first visit to Traverse Town, all the worlds that I had visited, the friends I had made there, saving the worlds, Sora and I fighting alongside each other, Kairi and I making seashell necklaces, and most important of all, Riku. My first meeting with Riku, Riku and I racing and playing games together when we were younger, Riku helping me learn how to talk again, helping me to get over my parents death, Riku telling me about the Paopu fruit, and Riku and I watching the sunset together with Sora and Kairi, Riku and I eating ice-cream together on the clock tower. And then…just and image of Riku himself, smiling at me. And I began to feel…full again, and…warm. All the sadness was gone. And then, I saw an image of Riku holding out a Paopu fruit to me, a smile on his face. And then….everything became bright.

'_Light will always conquer over the darkness in ones mind and heart.'_

"Light….Riku…"

I felt myself begin to float, and I opened my eyes to see Riku floating down towards me, a hand extended out. I grabbed onto it, and I was then surrounded by light.

* * *

I let my eyes flutter open and I saw Riku staring at me, Namine close by. Both breathed what sounded like a sigh of relief. Namine smiled before walking out, leaving me and Riku alone.

"Are you ok?" Riku asked as I sat up in my bed.

I smiled. "Yeah…I figured out what my light it."

"What is it?"

I smiled thoughtfully before looking up at him.

"You are."

* * *

A/N: Once again, sorry bout the long update! Please review! LATER TATERS!


	24. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

A/N: Wow, long time, no see, huh? Yep, so if you would actually like to see more of this story updated, then I suggest you do this: Leave a review! Reviews are what tell me how you guys feel about the story, and they sorta tell me whether to continue on or not. So…review!

* * *

Chapter 22: Can you feel the love tonight?

"May, we're not gonna train, whether you like it or not."

"But, Riku, I'm fine now!" Man, as much as I like Riku, he is a big pain in the butt!

"No, May. Instead, we're going somewhere else."

"What could possibly be any better than training?"

"A well deserved one day break, that's what. We're going out for the day." He grabbed my hand, and began to drag me along, only, I stopped him by keeping a firm stand on the ground.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see…It's a surprise." I let him drag me through the portal to wherever we were going. I had been expecting somewhere like Agrabah, or maybe the Coliseum. Instead, we walked out and into a jungle of some sort. Only, something didn't feel quite right. It felt as if was…shorter…and small.

"Um, Riku, do you feel-" I turned to look at him, only to find that he was not a human, but a lion cub. "Oh. My. God….You're a lion now."

He had a small little silver mane that looked like it was beginning to grow if he were really a lion. His fur was a bit of a pale tan color, and his eyes were their usual sea-green color.

"So are you." I turned to look in a puddle on the ground to confirm that he as right. My fur was a light brown, and my hair was short on my head, light brunette, and my eyes were their usual violet color.

"Where are we?" I asked turning to look at him.

"An oasis in the Pride Lands. This is where we are taking are one day vacation."

I wanted to argue back with him, but I had to admit; the place looked pretty nice and relaxing. One day without training didn't sound like such a bad idea. "Well, okay…"

Riku smiled at me, "Awesome. Follow me."

* * *

May looked at everything around her as Riku led her to a clearing in some trees. She was confused as to why it was empty.

"Um, why are we stopping here?" May asked as she watched Riku lay down under a tree.

"Because, we're starting our vacation right now." He closed his eyes and sighed in content.

May frowned at him, "You mean you brought us here just so you could sleep?"

He opened one eye and stared up at her. "Pretty much, yeah."

"Riku, get up and do something with me!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No…"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"No!

"No."

"Yes!…Wait, I mean-"

"Ha! Too late, you said yes!" May stuck her tongue out at him, while he glared at her.

"That's because you tricked me!" Riku growled.

"No, you said yes on your own. I had nothing to do with your saying yes." May defended, turning away from him with a small smirk on her face.

"Why you little-!" Without thinking, he lunged at her, only to fall onto the ground on his back instead of knocking her over. He looked up to see her smirking down at him as she pinned him.

"You were saying?" She asked, a small smirk on her face.

"Get off!" He pushed her off, and she turned her back to him, giving him the window of opportunity. He smirked at her, lunging at her again and successfully knocking her down on her back, pinning her to the ground this time. "Pinned ya!"

May looked up at him, smirking before twisting around and getting free of his grip. "Oh, really?" She asked teasingly, smirking at him before jumping off of him and laughing.

Riku smiled as he listened to her laugh. It was a laugh she hadn't laughed in a long time, and it was music to his ears. Yeah, she'd laughed, but it hadn't been like this laugh. He hadn't heard it since they first left the islands. She stopped laughing and looked over to him to find him smiling at her. "What are you smiling about?"

He shook his head, smile still on his face as he walked over to her. "It's just…I haven't heard you laugh like that since we left the islands. It's nice to hear it again."

She smiled at him before her face grew serious. "Riku, I have a question about something."

"What?"

She frowned, her face looking as if she were thinking about something. "I remember something from when we were younger. I think we were about 7 or 8. I'm not sure if it happened or if it was just a dream or not, but you and Sora were there with me, so I want to know if you remember this."

_Flashback~ 7 years earlier-_

_Three younger versions of May, Riku, and Sora were running along the beach, racing. May wasn't really racing anyone, just following her friends around. Riku held her hand in his as they ran. _

"_Wait up!" Sora called after the other two._

"_C'mon, Sora! You're falling behind!" Riku exclaimed, panting as he spoke. They all ran under the bridge, and towards the little shed, where they stopped. Of course, Riku and May had gotten there first, and Sora second. Sora stopped and bent over with his hands on his knees, panting heavily. After he caught his breath, he turned towards Riku._

"_One more time! This time, I wont lose!" Sora said with determination, a determined look to go on his face too. _

_May had looked up as Sora had said that, and saw a woman with blue hair standing on the bridge. She tugged on Riku's hand, earning his attention, and pointing up at the bridge. _

"_Huh?" Riku mumbled, causing Sora to turn around and look up too. They watched as the woman walked across the bridge, and she stopped when she saw the three children staring up at her, causing her to smile. Gracefully, she jumped down and landed in front of them, causing Sora to jump and shout a little in surprise. _

_She stared at him for a moment, watching how he smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, causing her to giggle. She then turned her attention to Riku, who stared back in curiosity._

'_**This boy is so pure. Just like Terra.' **__She thought, before looking over at Sora again, who was still smiling and scratching the back of his head sheepishly. __**'This boy is…exactly like Ven.'**__ She smiled again and began to giggle. That's when she noticed the little brown haired girl hiding a bit behind the silver-haired boy. The woman noticed that the little girl held some type of special bond with the boy, but for what reason, she didn't know. _

'_**This girl…she's just as pure as this boy…but that pureness is like nothing I've ever felt before.' **__She turned her attention back to the boys. __**'I'm sure that at least one of these boys could…' **__"Hey, could you tell me your names?" She asked._

"_I'm Sora!" Sora exclaimed, raising a hand in the air. _

_She smiled, turning to Riku. "And you are?"_

"_Riku!" Riku exclaimed. _

_She turned her attention onto the little girl, who still hid behind the boy. "What's your name, sweetie?" _

_May hid her face in Riku's shoulder, hiding. Riku smiled at the woman before turning around to look at the girl. "It's okay! Go on and tell her your name." _

_The little girl walked over to stand next to Riku. "M-my n-names May!" She stuttered a bit, giving the woman a bright and happy smile. _

_The woman, who's name is Aqua, focused on Riku and May. __**'These two have already come in contact with the Keyblade! Could it have been Terra?' **_

_The three children looked at each other before Aqua spoke. "Do you like Riku, Sora?" _

"_Of course!" Sora exclaimed, "Riku's my best friend! And so is May!" _

_Aqua smiled. "I see. And what about you, May? Do you like Riku as well?" _

_The little girl smiled. "Riku is my best friend, and will always be, no matter what! And Sora too! Without them, I wouldn't be whole!" _

_Aqua was amazed at how the young girl had said it. __**'It's as if…she needs them to keep her strong.'**__ Aqua smiled. "I see…Then if Riku ever loses his way-and starts to lean toward the darkness, you two have to stay by his side like you both are now, and help him out, ok?" The three children looked at each other as she continued. "After all, it's something that only you two can do, Sora and May." _

_The three children looked back at her, and she began to giggle rubbing the tops of the two boys heads, causing May to giggle along. _

_Sora and Riku decided to go play on the pier, so they ran off to race each other there, while May stayed behind for a little longer. "You never told us your name." _

_Aqua smiled, kneeling down to the little girls level. "It's Aqua." _

"_Aqua?" May repeated, smiling. "It's a very pretty name!" _

_Aqua giggled. "Thank you! May, how old are you?" _

"_I'm 8, and so is Riku, and Sora's 7." _

"_You and Riku share a special bond. And I need you to promise me that, you'll always be there to show Riku the way to light. Be his light to lead the way out of the dark." Aqua said. _

"_I promise, Aqua. I'll always be there for Riku, no matter what!" _

_End Flashback-_

"I remember bits of it, but not all of it." Riku said as I finished my explanation.

"Oh. Well, ok! Riku, I have another thing I wanna ask you."

"Go ahead!"

"Try and catch me!" With that, I dashed off, Riku shouting after me, and running after me.

_

* * *

_

_Can You feel the Love Tonight from the lion king begins to play-_

The two eventually stopped as they reached a lagoon of sorts, walking over to the rocks and lapping up the water. Riku watched as May drank from the lagoon, guilt building up in his chest.

'_I still haven't told her about it yet…the truth about what I'm planning…telling her is just too impossible. She'd just get mad at me for not telling her sooner.'_

May looked up to find Riku staring at her, and eventually smirking at her, confusing her to all ends. He then strode past her, causing her to frown as she turned around to see what he was doing. _'What is he hiding from me that he wont tell me? I mean, I cant decide why he wont just be the normal guy he is…the one I know he is inside.' _Riku came running past her, vine in mouth as he flew into the air and fell in the water with a loud splash.

May looked in the water over the edge of the rock, and Riku came up and grabbed her, pulling her in with him. She came up with a loud gasp, crawling onto the rock, soaking wet. She turned back to glare at Riku, who was trying to crawl up beside her, only to be pushed back by her as she dashed off into an open field, him not to far behind her. The sun was already setting, giving the sky a golden yellow, orange color. As they ran through the field, birds flew out from the grass. The pathway got narrow as they began to play around at slapping each other, standing on their hind legs, and Riku hugged May, tripping along the way, and causing both to go rolling down the hill together, landing in a patch of flowers, Riku on top of May laughing.

May, not really thinking, leant up and nuzzled her head against his chest. "I think we should get back home. It's getting late."

"Yeah." He opened up a portal, and both of them walked through it.

* * *

When we got back, it was already dark out, and we really weren't tired yet, so we laid out in the grass, looking up at the stars. I smiled as it reminded me of home.

I hadn't been paying attention to Riku, so when I heard him shift around, I didn't really ask him what was wrong. But when I felt him climb on top of me and look me in the eyes, I decided to see what was wrong.

"Riku? What is it?"

He shook his head and smiled. "Nothing, I just…" He stopped looking away from me for a second before looking back at me, letting his hand rest on my cheek. "I need to tell you…how a feel about you."

I felt my cheeks heat up as he leant down towards my face, his breath hitting it. And finally…his lips met mine. And we kissed for the first time.

* * *

A/N: Oh, god this took me forever to finish! Well, hope you guys enjoyed it! LATER TATERS!


End file.
